The Outback Come Around
by Out-the-Open-Window
Summary: WHEN WE WERE YOUNG SEQUEL Amy loves her new life in Sydney, she's a teacher and loves her house. But when new neighbors show up, memories come back. Can she hang onto her past, her present, and her future?
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, just another sunny day in Australia._ I thought to myself as I stepped outside onto my balcony to watch the ocean waves. I sighed and thought back a few years, when I was 14 or 15. My friends and I spent a weekend in Cornwall during the summer and went surfing. Wellmore like _I_ went surfing, and my friends stayed at the beach tanning, except for Doug.

God, do I miss him, I haven't seen, or talked to him in two years. He's been busy getting more famous, and me, coping with a life that was scarred to many times. You see, the reason I left my life behind in London, and New York for that matter, is because 2 years ago, I had a knife put against my back. I was tied up in the driveway of my friend's house after a an after-party for a movie they were in, and that I wrote. One day later I turned Major Bitch and exploded at Doug, whom I love with all my heart. I got away, because I whacked the knife out of he creeps hands, but it lead me into a serious blackout and shock.

I decided it was best for me to cope with my life on my own, because I've seen Doug do it and he's someone that takes things hard. But he has a contagious smile and the most adorable laugh on the planet.

I smiled and looked at one of the houses next to me. I heard that they were four fit men here to record something. But hey, that's what I heard from the grapevine, it may not be true. I went back in to grab my cup of coffee and I came outside barefoot back to my balcony. I sat on my chair that overlooked the ocean and I reached for my guitar.

In case you don't know, I've been playing almost any and every musical instrument known to man since I was 2, not joking. But my favs are guitar, acoustic guitar, piano and bass. I began to play a song I had once recorded; God that was almost 4 years ago. Man, am I getting old.

Lemme tell you a bit about myself. I'm Amy Wilcox, and I'm 20 years old. Compared to me being 15, that's old. I've lived in London, Essex, New York, Chicago, LA, Tokyo, but my favorite place and where I've stayed to longest, aside from London, is Australia. I have 2 brothers, one older, 25 exactly, and my angel of a half-brother , Adam, who's 7, and still adorable. I graduated an American college at 18, and went to grad school for and majored in Literature, Drama and Medical Science, along with minoring in psychology. Which leads to what I do now. I'm a teacher, and not one of those frumpy, grumpy teachers either. Since I'm just a few years older than my students, they think I'm a pretty cool teacher.

I gazed at the rising sun and noticed something out of the corner of my eye. And it was coming from the house next door. Someone had come out to their own balcony, which faced my own. I turned to see who it was, and I noticed that he was dressed. _It's perfect for my Welcome basket of my famous cookies._ I thought as I slipped back into my house and slid on a pair of flip-flops, snatched some sunglasses and headed for the door with the container in hand.

I reached the door for my new neighbors and I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment and began to tap my foot, trying to be patient.

The door opened and a man, maybe 22 or so answered the door. He had long blonde hair, and he had deep brown eyes. "Hi, miss." He said and smiled, "Can I help you?" He was British, I could tell that much. (_Why wouldn't I know that?_) He was fit, and I mean _fit!_ I nearly lost my ability to take in oxygen.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I live next door, and I know this early and all, but I noticed someone outside on the balcony. Anyways, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and all. I brought you these." I held out the container of cookies for him. "Just a small housewarming gift." I smiled as he took them and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Thank you." He looked at me again and smiled, "Would you like to come in?" I nodded. He stood out of the doorway and allowed me to step into the house. "By the way I'm Tom." He held out his hand and I took it, "and it's nice to meet you, Amy. Come in, come in." He went ahead of me and yelled up the stairs, "Guys get down here! We have someone here!" He looked at me, "Would you like some coffee?"

I took off my sunglasses, and looked at him. "That would be lovely, Tom. Thank you." He set a mug of black coffee on the kitchen's island. "So, I heard that you're hear that you came here for recording, is that right?"

"Yep, my band and I thought that it would be interesting to change the scene for recording the album for our label." I glanced up at the ceiling because I heard noises and whispers.

"So you own the label, then?" I asked before I took a sip of the coffee. Tom nodded, I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "That's quite a big step for a band."

"It is, but we were ready to be our own." Tom responded as he sat across from me on the island.

"I know that feeling, the one to reinvent yourself. I've had my fair share of it." My finger traced the mouth of the mug as I looked up at Tom. "How long will you be here for?"

"A few months, we don't have a deadline, so we're taking it easy." He said as he glanced behind me.

"Well, you'll love it here, I've lived here for about 2 years. I can't picture living anywhere else." I smiled as I said it and looked out the window.

I heard pairs of feet that came from the foyer. I heard a Bolton voice yell, "Oi, Tom! Who's the bird?" I turned to face where the voice was coming from.

My face dropped, because standing in front of me was Danny Jones. He had changed, he had stayed pretty buff, and he stopped straightening his hair, which is good. I thought he looked nice with his curly hair. He also was a little late coming down and had forgotten to put a shirt on.

Well, not just him, but someone who I've longed to see in a while, my Dougie. God, how had he changed, his hair was darker, a mix between his regular platinum blonde and a red; and he was tanner and cut a lot better. But his eyes were still the same piercing, heart-stopping, blue-green. My heart skipped several beats as he stepped closer to me, "Ams? Is that you?" He tilted his head and continued to stare at me. There was hope in his eyes, and apparently mine too as I felt myself trying not to scream.

I pursed my lips and nodded, "Yep, Leah. It's me." He came up to me and nearly crushed my ribs, he was hugging me so hard. "It's so good to see you. I can't tell you how much I've missed you." I whispered to him. I felt the warmth off his bare chest, and I felt like I was at home. He let go of me and I turned to Tom, "So, did you know it was me all along, Tomkins?" I asked, smiling.

He shook his head, "I didn't recognize you, good God! Look at you!" I stood up and blushed. I guess I've changed a bit, too. I've curved out, a lot. My hair, instead of being its usual pin-straight self, was a head full of loose spiral curls, that were now a dark chocolate brown with black lowlights in certain places. My contacts had changed from my turquoise to a vivid shade of royal blue; actually they're not contacts, just a reaction to eye drops, but they looked fantastic anyways. "You look amazing!"

I turned and looked at Danny, "And you." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked at me sadly, "Come here!" I held my arms out and he ran into them. "It's great to see you." I said as Harry came into the kitchen. "Harry!" I yelled and he just looked at me, he didn't know it was me. "Earth to the Juddster, don't you recognize _moi_?" I asked.

"Amy?" I nodded, "Oh, my God!" He hugged me tightly. "It's a shocker to see you here."

"Well, I should say the same. Australia for an album recording, it's different, and saying, being a Brit band and all." I responded as I pulled away from him, I heard my phone ring.

"Hold on." I checked to see who it was, and I noticed it was one of my students. "Jeanie, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked back to the foyer. Jeanie McLaughlin was a student of mine since I came here. Her family was nice, I guess that's all I can say; Actually, they're more like my family, there's a happy thought. _Why was she calling me on a Saturday? Something was wrong._

"I… I don't know. I blacked out and I woke up with a gag in my mouth." She said through tears.

"Where are you sweet?" I asked worried as Dougie came in. He looked at me, and I held up my hand to keep him silent. "I'll come get you."

"I'm on the corner of Walabash and Sydney." She said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys.

I opened the door, "I'll be right there Jean, don't go anywhere." I hung up and looked at Dougie, who was staring at me. He had done the curtsy of putting a zipper hoodie on, that was black with neon yellow stripes on it. "Listen, I need to go help one of my students. I'd love to stay but-"

"Let me come with you." He said as he held open the door, "The guys won't mind if I come along, plus I wanna see what you do."

"You sure? Trust me, it's not easy to watch." I asked, as I stepped outside and turned to look back at him. He nodded, and I sighed, "Alright, c'mon. Just please be nice to her? She doesn't sound alright." I headed to my car in the driveway.

I started the car and began to head down the street, turning on Walabash and seeing a girl with long dark blonde hair standing there. _Jeanie._ I stopped the car and got out, "Jeanie?" She turned towards me and ran into my arms, and began to cry. "I know, I know." I said as I stroked her hair, "It's okay, everything is okay." I assured her as I opened the back door, and placed her into the seat behind Dougie.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat back into my driver's seat and turned around and headed back home. I looked at Dougie, when we got to a stoplight. I leaned forward and quietly spoke, "Doug, I need to take care of her." We reached my house and we all got out and Jeanie ran to my front door. "I wish you could come with but, I'm not so sure that-"

"Go." He kissed me on the top of my head. "I'll stop by later with the guys." I nodded and he turned back to his house.

"Amy?" Jeanie asked as we came into the house, "Who was that?" I gave her a cup of coffee and a muffin I had. She took a bit of it.

Jeanie had some problems with her former boyfriends, I know what she meant when guys can be such jerks. I had told her that guys aren't always at fault. I mean, from pure experience, we can be pretty vicious bitches in Ed Hardy and Juicy Couture.

"Oh, it's just a neighbor of mine." I said as I turned to grab a muffin for myself and turned on the TV. We continued to eat.

"No, he was from the new house, with the fit guys." She said and her eyes bugged out, "You slept with him!"

"What? No! Are you insane? Of course not, he's just a good friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while." I protested and explained my relationship with Dougie. But she didn't listen, when that girl had a thought in her head, it stuck in her Cro-Magnon skull.

I went to my fridge and pulled a picture off the front of it. "Look here." I pointed to the boy in the picture, his hair was covering his eyes and his tattoo was colorful and vibrant. "This is the one in the car." I moved my hand around the image of the rest of the boys, "And these are the guys staying next door. I've known them for, gosh, four years." I went to go put the picture in its resting place.

"Four years? You've known that guy for 4 years. _Right._" She smiled and turned the TV to BBC Aussie.

"Well, I've known Doug for 16 years. He and I were neighbors after I moved from London." I turned to sit back on my stool.

"Wait, them?" She pointed to the TV screen, that had a commercial for the next concert at the concert hall a number of blocks from my house. It was McFly, performing three times at Sydney's 'Dungeon'. "You know them?"

"Yes." I looked at the screen, mesmerized by how they had put it all together. I blinked and looked at the screen long after the commercial passed. "I've known them for a while, but I've know Doug the longest." I heard a knock at my door. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" I went to my door and opened it to find Danny standing there. "Danny!" I said as my face lit up, "Come in." I held my arm out, indicating him to come inside, which he did.

"Jeanie, this is Danny." I said as we entered the great room, "Danny, this is one of my students, Jeanie. You might see her here time to time." I went to my cabinets and opened one, "Do you want something?"

"No, I'm fine." He said as he turned to look out my windows to my balcony, "You got quite a view out there." he pointed to the large wall of windows that led to my spacious balcony. Since I picked the house on the ledge, I could build a porch that would lead to the beginning of the ocean.

"Thanks, built it myself." I said calmly. "So you guys are gonna be here for a while I see." I pointed to the TV, "there was a commercial for next week." I tilted my head, "mind telling me why anyone neglected to mention that detail to me, Daniel?"

"Uhh…. I missed you?" He hugged me and gave me a goofy smile.

"You better have." I said as he pulled away, "how are you and Dee?" I asked, "Good I hope, she sent me emails that you were fantastic." Dee had a good brain set in her head, (_apart form Danny_) so she knew to contact me. Doug, on the other hand, didn't email, text. I had given Jazz and Jane my number, even Sam(_aka his mother_) got my number, apparently Dougie didn't want it.

"Yeah, she's doing good. She'll be here in a week." He smiled, and turned to Jeanie, "So, remind me again? Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm Jeanie. A student of Amy's." She held out her hand, for Danny to shake, which he did.

"You're a teacher?" He looked at me. "That's a shocker." He continued to look around the great room of my house.

"I don't think so," Jeanie and I said in unison. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, and Danny started to laugh. "That was unexpected." I said as I stood up and grabbed my plate and grabbed another double chocolate muffin. Danny ripped it in half and devoured one part of it, "Oi, I thought you said you weren't hungry!" I yelled.

"Well, I guess I am." He smiled with the muffin still in his mouth. I rolled my eyes in disbelief and bit into the rest of the muffin. "So, what do you teach?" He asked after a few minutes of silence and Jeani had gone into her room.

"Acting, and Modern Literature." I responded, "But I also teach dance." I stood up and spun towards the counter. Stopping myself before hitting its edge and placed my plate in the sink, then span my way back to the stool and sat there without trembling, or falling over. "but just as a sub."

"Well, you should teach it. But you neglect your Bolton blood, missy. Not tripping or running into the table." He waved a finger at me, trying not to smile.

"Maybe, it just got scared off, when it saw your face." I teased, and I stuck out my tongue as he hit me on the shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Kidding." My home phone began to ring, "Hold that thought."

I picked up the phone, and answered after looking at the caller ID, "Hello?" It was a London call, God I hope it's John or Jazz.

"_Hi, darling. I just wanted to see how you're doing today_." _Shit_. It was my mom, in other words, the pushy kid posing as a mom. She does act like a 4 year old, maybe that's why I'm so good with kids, and so is John. "_Did I tell you Sam got married?_"

"Yes, mom. You've told me that every time you call and then yell at me for not coming. I wasn't invited, and Dougie knew that I needed time away. You could've called me about it." I said so monotonously and rolled my eyes saying it. Danny snickered and stood up, heading to my balcony. "No matter how many times I tell you that, you always seem to forget that. Huh, I wonder why?" I asked, just twisting the knife a bit further. My mom tends to keep things closed up, so when I told her that I was taken hostage, and left the States to live in the Land Down Under, she went ballistic.

Just another side note, my dad ( _My ex-Druggie, knock up of a dad)_, is half Australian. So the Outback's in my blood.

"_I know dear, but it was such a nice wedding. Dougie said he missed you and he brought a girl with him, Louise. I think that's her name, she's nice. I'd think you'd like her._"

"You failed to mention that to me, in the past 6 months, mom." I clenched my teeth tightly, mad that the entire ride to pick up Jean, that Dougie had forgotten to mention that he had a _bloody_ girlfriend. "Listen, mom. I need to go, Jean's calling me."

"_Ok sweet, I love you. And I'll see you in 4 months_." With that she hung up. In 4 months, I would be returning to London for my brother's wedding.

I felt tears streaming down my face, and it was hard for me to breathe. I ran outside to my balcony and leaned over the edge of the railing. Danny came up to me and hugged me, "What happened?"

"Louise! That's what happened!" I managed to say through quivering breaths, "I waited for him, Danny. I waited for 5 years, and this is what I get!" I turned and hid my red face in Danny's shirt. "God I feel like such an idiot!"

"No, he's the moron, and he was a total jackass about it. But you know how he is with waiting." Danny hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Dougie didn't tell you, but I promise I'll make him pay for it." he pulled me away and looked into my eyes, "From now on, he's been granted house bitch."

I smiled, "Thanks, Dan. How do you always know how to make me feel better?" I wiped the last of my tears, seeing as my eyes went dry.

"Just a special gift, that a friend taught me." He nudged me, and looked out at the ocean. He rubbed my shoulder, and then looked at his balcony at their house next door, "Wow, my balcony looks like crap compared to yours."

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, it does." He looked at me, "Just tellin' it like it is." I responded and headed back inside. "Listen, I'm gonna head to the beach with Jeanie. Come if you want, the rest can come to."

"Cool." Danny headed to the door and I opened it up for him, "See you in a few." I smiled and shut the door behind him as he reached the sidewalk.

I marched up the stairs and knocked on Jeanie's door, "Hey, you wanna go surfin'? Or do you just wanna hang out at the beach?"

Jeanie opened her door, exposing her in a green and pink striped bikini. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Gimme a few minutes, and I'll be done." I headed to my room and Jeanie followed me.

"Are the boys coming?" She asked. I held up my red tankini, and she slapped it from my hands, "If they are, you're not wearing _that_." She went into my drawer and pulled out an aqua colored halter tankini, "This is what you should wear."

"Why? Doug, as I just found out, has a girlfriend of 5 months." I sat on the bed and threw off my shirt and jeans. "Why should I care what he thinks?"

"No, you should care. For you and him, it's like you're the cake that looks damn fine. But he can't have you. Tease him, and show him that he made a mistake." She threw the tankini at me and I looked at the Jean.

"You're right." I said as I shoved her out of the door. "Now gimme a minute to change!"

"Hot Damn!" I heard someone say, thinking I didn't hear him, "That bird looks fit." _Well, that's a lot of British lingo. _"Where did you say Amy was?"

I smiled and pulled my head up. "I'm right here, sweet." I smiled as if nothing had happened on the phone. I had taken Jean's advice and was going to make damn sure Dougie was sorry as hell for not holding out on me. "Or did you forget about how I look like?" I lifted my legs and tilted my head to look up at Dougie, who came to sit down next to me. "Is that an extra towel in your trousers, or you just happy to see me?" I heard the boys laugh as they sat down in a circle around were Jeanie and I had set up our little camp.

Dougie hid his face, by turning away from me. I smirked and got up, "Well, I'm gonna go surf with Jean. Be back later." I ran to the rentals, and went in the back to pull my long board out. It's my favorite one, it's a lot like a tie-dye sunrise with a blue and white rose in the center. I ran to the ocean and began to swim out to where Jeanie was.

When I got there, I swung my legs, so instead of them laying on top of the board, so they were split on the board, going off different sides of it, "Oi, there's a good set of waves heading this way!" I yelled to Jeanie and pointed to the set of 5 or so waves coming our way. "Wanna go for 'Jean?!"

"You know it!" Jeanie yelled as the first one came past us weakly. We stood up on our boards as the second, third and fourth clashed, making a huge wave hit us.

_This is a good one!_ I mentally yelled, _Now all your practice are gonna make Dougie drool and make him just wish you were his! _I stood on my board and began to move under the wave as it curved over itself. I bent down and my hand skimmed the surface of the sea. I found a gap in the wave and turned my board sharply, by sticking my cupped palm into the water and leaning towards the break. I jumped out of the water and turned the board with my feet.

I was now riding the wave, and I felt like I was dancing. The walking on air, and the electricity feeling shot through me. The wave weakened its way to shore and I got off the board, ironically, in front of the set of surfer boys. "Dude," One said as he turned to his mates, "That chick has serious skills!" He turned to me, "You tainted that like a rockstar!" He held out his fist and I pounded it. "You got mad skills."

"Thanks for that mate, but surfing isn't my only skill." I said as I smiled dirtily and walked away to put my board in the shack again. I ran back to the guys ringing out my hair doing so. "Like what you saw?" I said as I grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I laid it back down and I fell onto it.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked, "You were brilliant! Makes me want to try. How long did it take for you to do it?"

"Well if you take a month of lessons from those guys," I pointed to the group of surfers, "And a while of practice, you could attempt to do it." I blew on my hand and pretended to dry them off my bare, freckled shoulder. "It takes serious skills, to even try something like that." I said as I turned to find Dougie staring at me, awestruck. I smiled and slid on my sunglasses. I reached on my opposite side, to grab my iPod from my bag. I plugged it in and chose my 'Blink' and 'Green Day' and closed my eyes, and allowed the sun to dry me off.

"Amy Wilcox!" Someone yelled. I opened my eyes and saw a guy with brown hair and blonde tips, (he looked like Kenny from the 'Starting Line', you know in the 'Best of Me' video) (_God, he looked hot on that! Sorry, off topic)_ standing in front of me. "God it takes you forever to get someone calling you into your brain. You and music is a bad combo."

"Yeah, Jake. I'm fine, Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically as Jake sat down next to me. I sat up and looked for my entourage. "Hey, did you see where my friends went?"

"Oh, the group of guys?" He asked and I nodded, "They went down by the pier and Jean's surfin'. She's getting good, but not like the stunt you pulled half a hour ago. Every surfer boy is talkin about it."

"Oh, are they?" I asked as I waved to the group of guys hanging out by the surf shop. "I didn't notice." I saw the boys come up to us. "Hey, how was the pier?"

"Alright." Danny said as he laid on his towel, "I'm gonna be so red tomorrow." He said.

"Well, it's better than being wet and cold in London." I pointed out as I looked at Jake, "So, Jake. These are my friends from London." I pointed to Doug, "That's Dougie. Danny the Lobster. Tom, and Harry."

I reached into my bag and pulled out some sunscreen and aloe lotion. I tapped Danny on the shoulder. "Here." I placed the bottles in his hands, "Go and use the aloe. It helps with sunburn. Then use the sunscreen, got it?" He nodded and ran to one of the changing tents.

"Hey, can I talk to you later, alone?" Dougie asked, leaning closer to me, and I nodded. I was still mad at him, but he was my friend. I can't bail on him, because I was such a wishy-washy two years ago.

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "Jean goes to bed at 10, stop by around then." He nodded, I stood up and stretched, "Well, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna call Jean in and head back to my house." I rolled my stuff up, and as I threw my bag over my shoulder, I said "Danny can keep the stuff I gave him, he's gonna need it here."

I ran up to Jean, talking to some of her school friends, "Hey guys, what's cookin'?" I asked as I threw my netted gown over my suit, though it was still visible. I turned to Sarah, "I like the haircut, it looks good on you."

"Thanks, Amy." None of my students called me Ms. Wilcox. I hated it at Jonathon Prep, and I still do. "that was a kickass move on the board. And the guys you know are smoking hot!" Sarah was from America, so she and I hit it off quickly, seeing as I moved from Corringham, to New York during my years in school.

"They're just friends, and here comes one now." Jeanie said as Dougie came up to us, "What's crackin' Doug?"

"Not much, but I do need to steal this lovely lady tonight and later today." He said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Why do you need me this afternoon?" He looked at me, "Oh no, You want me to go to the studio with you?" He tilted his head, "And the theatre?" He smiled and looked at me with sad eyes, "Dude, that's a bit much, yeah?"

"I guess your right. But can you come? Please? I'll owe you for life." He looked at me and I glanced at Jeanie and Sarah, who had the 'awww' look written allover their faces.

"You already owe me for life, though." His face dropped, "But for some odd reason, I can't say no to you." He smiled and hugged me tightly, "Ok Doug. Mate, my lungs are collapsing." He let go of me and ran off. "He can be such a kid sometimes," I sighed.

"But he's so _hot!_" Sarah said. "How can you not say no to him?"

I tilted my head towards Sarah and talked to Jeanie, "Did you tell her? 'Cos if you didn't she won't get what I say next."

Jeanie nodded, "She knew him and loved him, and vice versa. But he has a girlfriend now. And she's really ticked." She pointed to Doug and the guys, "So the guys and I are gonna get him."

Sarah's eyebrows raised and her mouth formed an 'O' "Ohh, I see. Jeanie and I can help you with that."

"Jesus Christ." I rolled my eyes, "C'mon girls. I need to look like a bombshell when he picks me up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, I hope you're enjoying reading this. There are less chapters, but they're longer. And as always, I would love a review, sometimes I think I crave it more than chocolate.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!!**

* * *

"One more thing." Sarah said as she patted the soft brush on my naturally flushed cheeks. "And done. Look in the mirror."

I opened my eyes, and saw a girl that was not me. "Oh, my fucking God. Sarah you're amazing!" I had Smokey eyes that made the blue in my eyes pop, and my whole face looked as if it was glowing. I stood up and looked at the straightened and teased ponytail, and the chandelier earrings. "Alright, now for the outfit." I said as I opened my wardrobe and walked in. I was standing in my silk robe,(_God, I sound like a frickin' prick talkin about my large house, and closet. I apologize, so much, so so sooo much._) I opened my 'special' drawer and looked at the girls, "Starting from the bottom up."

"These." Jeanie picked a black lace set. "or the red." she pointed to a red corset. "Sarah!" She called; Sarah is the fashion guru of our little trio. "Need help to cover the birthday suit." Sarah came in, "So the black lace or the red lace?"

"Black." Sarah said as she looked at my dresses, "And this." She pulled out a black silk strapless dress that had a golden dragon on its right side. "But we'll put your hair back down."

"That's... that's fine." I said as I grabbed the black corset and pushed the girls out of the closet. I slid off my robe and began to put on the items that Sarah had picked out. I stared at the dress, it came above my knees and hugged my curves. I put it on and looked in the mirror, with images of the after party premiere, and Dougie taking my shoes off, and trying to help me flashing furiously in my mind.

I undid my hair and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I grabbed my red henna necklace. The necklace was the one Dougie had given me that had gold vines and silver roses. I looked at the chandelier earrings and they didn't feel right. So I looked for my gold star earrings, which I found. I went back to the closet doors and allowed the girls back in. "The earrings look perfect on it. And the tattoo looks really cool with it." Sarah said, "but the necklace, it doesn't look right."

"Yeah, why did you pick that one?" Jeanie said as she picked up a gold choker. "You should wear this one."

"Doug gave me this, but I can wear this as a bracelet, right?" I asked as I took it off and looked at Sarah.

"Sure." She looked at me and shook her head, it was important to me, and if she didn't like it…Well that's just to bad. I did what I was told and switched to my choker and put the henna on my wrist next to my other one. Sarah tilted her head, "Actually, the red adds a nice touch."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "Oh, that's him!" Jeanie called and jumped up and down, like a kid in a candy store.

"Jeanie shut it!" I yelled as I ran to the door, "Hi, Doug." He stared at me, dumbstruck at how I looked. "Sorry, Sarah went a bit overboard. Just lemme grab my shoes. You can come in if you want."

With that, I dashed back into my room. "I need some shoes!" I said loudly, but not loud enough that Dougie could hear me.

"Got 'em!" Sarah held a pair of black heels that had a peep-toe. I put them on and spun around. "You look great! Now, go!" Sarah shoved me down the hall.

"Thanks, Sarah." I looked at how fast she was pushing me. "But I am able to walk, I'm not a friggin statue!" I started to walk forward quickly, faster than Sarah was pushing me.

I looked for Dougie in the great room. He was nowhere to be found, I looked out my window to my balcony. There he was, standing there. I ran outside to the balcony, he was leaning on the railing. "Hey you." I said as leaned onto the railing resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey," He said as he continued to stare at the sunset, "did I mention you look fit as hell?"

"No, but it was on your mind. When I opened the door, you should'a seen the look on your face." The last part of my sentence sounded American. Dougie smiled, I lifted my head up, "Shouldn't we be heading to the studio?"

"Huh…Oh yeah." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, as if to brush the thought in his mind out of it. "C'mon." We headed back into the house and headed to the front door.

"I can't believe that you're wearing a hoodie in the middle of summer, in Australia. Dude, It's practically 100 out." I said as we walked next door and he held open the car door for me. I got in, "Dude, you'll be a puddle on the floor."

"Just wait until the sun is gone, you'll be shivering in those." He pointed to my heels. He shut my door as I got in and ran to the driver's side.

"Seeing as you know better than someone who hasn't lived in the Outback for 2 years and running." I said as he got in and started the car. "You do know that we drive on the _right side_ of the road, yeah?"

"Funny, Ams." He said as he pulled out, "Ready to see what happens when I drive?"

"Almost," I curled into a ball and hid my face in my hands, "Okay, now I'm ready."

* * *

"Amy!!!!" Harry yelled as he hugged me. "I'm glad you came, I'm having a bit of trouble with the drums."

"Are ya now?" I asked, it sounded almost like Irish (_since I am just a bit Irish, God what nationality aren't I?_) "Let's have a look then." I ran into the studio and waved to Danny. I had taken my shoes of and I had stole a pair of ballet flats and shoved them in my bag. I had put those on and ran behind the ledge to Harry's drum kit. "It's relatively new, Hare. You sure?"

"Yeah, something doesn't sound right." He said as he came up to me. "Lemme show you." He began with a couple of count off beats, which sounded a bit lower than it should , and he continued, and all of it was off. He stood up and moved next to me. "You see what I mean?"

"Yeah I do, but I think I know what the problem is, do you have a drum tech?" Harry shook his head, "I didn't think so, your skins on the drums are too loose. I just need to tighten the rings, that's all. Didn't you ever learn that?"

"I… forgot?" He said as he looked on the floor. I shook my head and began to tighten the bolts on each snare and bass drum ring.

"There, try now." Harry got back on the stool and played, and it sounded pitch perfect. "See, nothing to it." I patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll bounce back."

I stepped back and saw a bass that that seemed a bit brighter in color, "Dude, what's with this one?" I asked Dougie as he came into the studio, and I held the bass up.

"Oh, I got that one in October. Check it out." He came up to me and flipped on a switch. The chord guides on the neck lit up the exact shade of green that matched the body. "Cool, huh?" Dougie asked, smiling as I marveled it.

"Wicked." I said as I looked at it. "You should get a blue one, that'd look awesome." I handed him the bass, "And now I'm super jealous."

"You are?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Amy Wilcox is jealous of me, Dougie Poynter. I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, dear god. It's a sign of the Apocalypse." I said sarcastically as I sighed quickly. "I'm _almost_ jealous." I pushed away and headed to the sound board, "Hey Tom, what's crackin'?"

"Just checking this out, and where's the board tech?" Tom asked as he spun on the swivel chair.

"Sorry I'm late, man. Amy?" Someone came in the room and the guy looked at me.

"Steve?" I asked as he nodded. I screamed and ran to him. I jumped into his arms. "Oh my God, you work here?" I jumped off of him.

"As of last week." He looked my up and down, "And you look amazing." He took my hand and spun me around. "More than amazing."

"Thanks." I said as I pulled away. "So when did you get back?" I asked as I sat next to Tom.

"I never left." He said as he sat on Tom's other side, "Let's get everything tuned, shall we?"

"Yeah, mate." I heard Danny yell from the studio. He was sitting on a chair with his guitar already.

I pushed the intercom button. "Thanks for bursting my eardrums, Danny." He nodded, "Nice guitar, too." I released the button, and smiled.

"Thanks, like The Boss', yeah?" Danny said as the guys moaned and rolled his eyes. "Oi, shut it!" He looked at me, "Sorry, didn't mean you, I meant-oh God."

I pushed the button, "The foot-in-the-mouth entertainment for tonight stars Bolton's own Daniel David Alan Jones." I released the button, and heard the guys laugh, and I shoved the button on the board, "And your welcome."

"You are dead, missy." Danny said as he struck a chord on his guitar.

"Well," I pushed the button again, "I'd like to see you try." I retorted with a smile.

"Watch me." He snapped back. He struck another chord. "So we ready or what?" He asked as he looked at Steve through the glass.

"Push the button." He said. I rolled my eyes, and pushed the button, "We are, so when your ready, guys."

Dougie and Harry came out, "Hey, can we get something to eat, I'm starving." Dougie complained.

"Yeah, I'll go with ya." I turned to Steve, "You still have my number?"

"Are you kidding, that would be the stupidest thing to do. Throw your number out." He huffed and placed headphones over his ears, "Go, I'll call you when they need to come back." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright, You and Doug can go, I need to call Izzy." Harry said as he picked out his phone. I just glared at him, "My girlfriend."

"Ohh, ok." I said, like a total blonde, Harry walked away and Dougie and I headed out of the studio, "I think my students are getting to me, I hang out with Shelly _way_ to much." I said as rubbed my temples.

Dougie laughed, "So when can I really see what you do?" as he grabbed my hand.

"When you tell _all_ that's happened in 2 years." I said as I walked ahead, "There's a great Greek place, up the road with killer gyros and saganaki."

"You know me way to well, and what's saganaki?" I glared at him, shocked that he forgot what it actually was.

"Saganaki, 'flaming cheese'?" I said as my eyebrows raised. His mouth formed an 'O', and I sighed, "What would you do without me?" He shrugged his shoulders, and I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"G'night girls. And I mean don't stay up to late." I had removed my makeup and my jewelry, except my hennas, and exchanged my dress for a pair of jeans, and a Volcom shirt. I heard a knock on the door. I opened my door to find Dougie standing there, "Hey, Lee. Come in." I headed to one of the cabinets, "Do you want something?"

"Just for you to sit here." he was sitting on the couch, and I sat down and leaned against him. "My mum wished you were at the wedding." he said as he held my hand and played with my fingers. Most likely looking at my black nails.

"Shocking, speaking of which, who did you bring as a date?" I asked and he adverted my gaze, "My mum finally told me today about Louise. Said she was nice, and _patient." _I said sharply as I ripped my hand from his grasp, and ran out onto the balcony, slamming the slide door behind. I came up to the railing that faced the ocean. I leaned forward as my chest tightened and my breath became short.

"Amy, talk to me." He said as he came up next to me. I avoided him, at all costs, moving quickly and finally curling up into a corner. "Amy, c'mon." He said as he came down and touched me on the shoulder. I pushed his hand of me, "You're being immature." He said, frustrated.

"Am I, Doug? Well, at least I have patience!" I yelled as I grabbed the bars of the railing, and slid out, so I was half-hanging. "Do you want to know how many people I've actually had a serious relationship with someone since I moved here? One." I held up a finger, and scooted forward. "How many have you had Doug?"

"Do you think this is something we should talk about?" He asked as he stood up.

"Well, I think it is. Seeing as I threw away my entire life in New York! Did you know Jazzie had my number? So does your mum, and mine." I stared at him in the eye, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I… I thought that you didn't want to talk to me, since you never called the house-"

"You mean _after _you _moved_ out of the house?" He looked at me, "Yeah, Jazz told me about that, so don't make up another excuse." I stood up gripping the railing tighter. "And I thought you had the courage to tell me that you had a _girlfriend_?" I huffed, "I guess you did change, but not for the better."

I swung my right leg over the railing followed by my left and I landed perfectly on the sand of the beach. I ran, I ran hard and fast; I heard nothing, not even the calls of Dougie. I didn't stop for a while, until I came up to the back of the house that was familiar to me. I banged on the back of the glass door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard them yell to me, "Amy? What are you doing here, do you want something?" He asked as the door opened

"You." I said before I kissed him hard. He managed to close the door and moved us, pinning me against the wall.

"I knew you'd come around." He said as he came close to me, turned me around, and shoved me onto his couch. He pounced on top of me; we fit perfectly together and I finally realize what pure bliss is while I spent the next hour and a half having dirty, wild , but not making love, because I didn't love him. No matter how much I wanted to hate Dougie, I couldn't.

* * *

"Dude, this is awesome!" I said as I leaped around the stage. "I can't believe that opening night is sold out!" Music started to blare out of the speakers behind me. Danny had picked up his guitar and began to play 'Lies' "Yeah, we can't believe it either." He looked at the microphone, then at me, "Hey, you wanna sing?"

"Now?" I asked, he nodded. "Well, I'm not so sure." I had told Danny that I'd slept with Steve last night, after Dougie and I had our little spatter. I felt so ashamed of myself, but I didn't know where else to turn. Danny listened to me on the ride here, I'd called him after I had woken up and left Steve's.

"C'mon. You have a great voice." He said as he pushed me lightly. I came up to the stand and looked at the rows of seats in front of me. "No one's here to judge you; well, except me."

"Oh, that's comforting." I said sarcastically, turning from the microphone. I sighed, "Wait, can I at least get a guitar. I feel so naked." I said as I rubbed my bare arms.

"Here. At least you haven't played naked." He handed me a Les Paul, my face lit up as I put the strap on.

"Dude, I don't need to know why you had a guitar there, but that's a visual I don't need."

Danny ignored my comment. "I think you'll take this to your liking, it's Tom's so it may need to adjust it a bit."

"You know me to well. And it's fine" I played a few chords, "Hey, can we play Tranny?" I asked. Danny rolled his eyes, "Hey, I wrote part of it. I deserve to play it once in my life."

"I'll give you that." He stepped up to his microphone, "Ready?"

"You know it." I said as I looked down at my fingerings, making sure I had the right ones.

Amy: "Anne Boleyn she kept a tin,  
Which all her hopes and dreams were in,  
She plans to run away with him, forever;  
never to be seen again

Leaves a note and starts to choke,  
Can feel the lump that's in her throat,  
It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence."

Danny: "We're sorry but we disagree  
The boy is vermin, can't you see?  
We'll drown his sins and misery  
And rip him out of history"

Amy: "People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,  
Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned to find a place we belong"

I smiled at Danny, I never had so much fun playing a song before. Not in 5 years

A: "Who is your lover,"  
D: "I couldn't tell,"  
A: "When hell freezes over,"  
D: "That's when I'll tell,  
"A: "Who is your lover,"  
D: "I couldn't tell,When will this stop."

A: "Racing, Pacing, In the dark,  
She's searching for a lonely heart,  
She finds him but his heart has stopped,  
She breaks down."

D: "Sorry but your majesty,  
Refusing orders from the queen  
Results in a monstrosity  
Remembers a voice and hears him sing"

A: "People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,  
Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned to find a place we belong"

A: "Who is your lover,"  
D: "I couldn't tell,"  
A: "When hell freezes over,"  
D: "That's when I'll tell,"  
A: "Who is your lover,"  
D: "I couldn't tell,When will this stop."

Danny slid the pick up and down the neck of the guitar. It was an amazing solo, I stopped playing to just watch him. He still was an amazing player. At the last note, I realized that was my cue.

A: "People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,  
Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned to find a place we belong

A: "Who is your lover,"  
D: "I couldn't tell,"  
A: "When hell freezes over,"  
D: "That's when I'll tell,"

A: "Who is your lover,"  
D: "I couldn't tell,"

A: "Who is your lover,"  
D: "I couldn't tell,"  
A: "When hell freezes over,"

D: "That's when I'll tell,"

A: "Who is your lover,"  
D: "I couldn't tell," I joined in on the last word, just putting my pitch a bit higher. I silenced my guitar and let Danny finish it off. "When will this stop!" Danny stepped away from the mic, and placed his guitar on a stand. I did the same. "Mate, that was awesome!" He hugged me tightly. "Have I told you that your talents are amazing?"

"Once or twice." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "But another one won't hurt." My phone rang. "And ruin the moment, why don't 'ya?" I yelled at my phone before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Amy, thank God you picked up! I-" I hung up the phone before he got in another word edge wise.

"Who was it this time?" Danny asked as I jumped off the stage. I looked around, and I felt hands on my shoulders. "C'mon you can tell me."

"It was Steve." I said, "Dougie hasn't called all day, I know that I'm pissed at him, but he's still my friend, something's not right."

"Lemme be the judge of that." Danny was now waving his phone back and forth. He pushed a few buttons and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Dougster. What do you mean 'why am I calling?'? No, she didn't ask, I saw her go out with Sarah and Jeanie, haven't seen her since. Mate, I'm sure she's fine. Look, I'll call her and ask. Text you back about it, yeah?" He rolled his eyes at me and I giggled a bit, but stopped myself in case Doug heard. Apparently he did.

"No, I'm at the theatre. Yeah, yeah, stop PMSing, I'll call you back. Bye." He put the phone in his pocket. He hit me in the shoulder, hard, "Blow my cover, huh?"

"Damn, boy. You can hit hard." I said as I rubbed my shoulder. "Sorry that I laughed, I couldn't help it; Doug can be such a girl. Hey, you wanna get some food? I'm starving', dude."

"I could go for a cheeseburger." Danny said as he rubbed his stomach. "Alright, c'mon." He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Great we can head to the mall, they have a 'Red Robin' there. I swear they have the best burgers." I grabbed my neon blue and black Vans, and slid them on over my socks. "Let's get a move on, Danny boy." I put an arm around his waist, seeing as that's the only part I can reach without my arms popping out of its socket.

My phone went off in my pocket as we came out of the theatre. "Damn!" I picked it up, and I felt my eyes pop out. "Johnny babe!" I yelled into the phone.

"_Hey, thanks for the hearing check, my ears are gonna be permanently damaged_." John responded, "_How's the Land Down Under?_"

"Quite alright thanks, and I can't wait to get back home. I can't believe you're engaged!"

"_Still?_" He asked.

"Of course, I've only known for a week and a half. So why are you calling?" I asked as Danny and I turned the corner on the street.

"_Um… since Jade doesn't know who to be Maid of Honor… We were wondering…?_" John definitely had trouble saying it.

"No, no way. No freakin' way! You want me," I looked at Danny, my smile expanded, along with the height of my eyes. "To be your Maid of Honor?" I was speechless, "Dude, I officially adore you."

"_So you gonna be the Maid of Honor, or what?_" John asked.

"Of course I am! Do you think I would be stupid enough to say 'no'? Boy, you must think I'm crazy!" I said like a true American(_which also runs through my veins_).

"_Great. Listen, you know I love ya and all, but I'm exhausted. So, bye sis._"

"Sleep tight, bro. don't Jay bite you to much" I said as I shut my phone. I jumped up and down, "Oh my gosh, I'm maid of honor!"

"For who's wedding?" Danny asked and I raised my eyebrows, giving him the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. "John's getting married?" He stared out into space. "Oh, right. I got an invitation."

I laughed, "What would you do if you lived alone?" I asked as we stepped into the mall.

"Beats me. Sweet, guitar shop!" Danny ran to the window display, and all I could do was laugh and walk to where he was standing and jumping up and down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, class- Meyer, get your arse in a seat before I kick it to Mrs. Ganglia's office!" I yelled at Drake Meyer.

"Are you ever _not _in trouble?" Shaun asked him. Drake shrugged his shoulders and slumped in his seat.

"Today, we're gonna something a bit different." I said as I stood up and looked at my teenage students, that reached the number 15. "We are gonna watch a movie." I saw some eyes pop open, and some backs straighten. "This movie came out 2 years ago, and it was written by someone in this room." I looked at my students, "Go on take a guess, um, Ali?"

"Did you write the movie?" I smiled and nodded, "That's so cool! But why are we watching it?"

We were going over poetry in English, and I found a great way to tie it all in, "Well, Ali. Songs are like poetry put to music. Now, some of the songs in here are written by a band that I know very well. If you're wondering what band, here's a hint, They are the youngest band to get a 1 debut album, beating the Beatles. And here's another, They're performing at Sydney's Dungeon Arena in two weeks." The class sat silently, "Any guess at all, put it out there. Meyer, what about you?" I pointed to Drake and moved to sit on my desk. "C'mon Drake, make a man outta yourself for once in your bloody life!" I said. Drake was one of those rebels that pushed my buttons. Don't get me wrong, I was a rebel in school, but he really knew how to get to me.

"Is it that McFly group?" He asked, looking up from his desk.

"Actually it is." I said with a smile, "Very nice guess, Drake." I pushed the DVD into the player and turned on the TV. "Now just because it's a movie, doesn't mean you don't need to pay attention." I held up a packet of sheets. "These are the lyrics to the songs in the movie. What we are going to do is analyze them, and you are going to write a paragraph analysis response on one of them that is due Monday next week."

The entire class moaned, "Oh for God's sake, buck up!" I said as I jumped up from my seat, "It's better than a three page essay two weeks before summer break, yeah?" The class fell silent, "Alright, then." I turned the TV on and stood up as it started to play. "I'm gonna step out a bit. Try not to be to loud." I said as I shut the door and headed down the hall to the office.

My phone in my pocket began vibrate. "Hello?" I asked, I continued to walk down the halls.

"Ams, it's me." _Dougie_.I hadn't talked to him since Saturday, when he and I got into an argument and I ran to Steve, and being the bitch I am, and slept with him. "I'm probably the last person you want to talk to now-"

"Wrong." I cut him off, "You're the third last person. No one tops my mum."

"Well, who's the second?" Dougie asked, I stopped dead in my tracks, silent. "Fine don't tell me." He said haughtily.

"Well, it's not like _you _tell me everything Doug." I came into the office; I mouthed 'Hi' to Shannon. "Both of us are keeping secrets." I said, kinda hoping he didn't catch my drift. "It's just which ones are serious."

"You mean, after our fight, you slept with someone?" I could feel my face drop. "Yeah, I hear a thing or two from Danny's room. I picked that one up yesterday." I heard venom in his voice.

I didn't know what else to do, I went into the storage room and broke down, "Dougie, I was mad, you didn't tell me, and I didn't know what was going through my head. I'm so sorry." Heat quickly circulated my face.

"Listen, I understand. Just come back to the house so we can talk this over?" He asked, I felt my breath deepen.

"Yeah, can you give me a few?" I ran out of the room, wiping my eyes from potential tears. "I'll be leaving in a minute."

"Sure, see you soon?" He asked. He sounded a bit worried. I headed to Shannon's desk.

"Yeah, see you in a minute." I responded. I hung up the phone. "Hey Shan, I need to head back home, and I need a sub' for my English class. Not for acting."

"Sure, is it for the rest of the day?" She asked as she looked on the computer screen, looking for subs.

"It's highly likely." I said as I headed to the office door. "Thanks, Shannon." I said as I waved, which she returned.

I ran down the hall to my room, and found the students wide awake, watching with such intensity. I came to my desk and began to pack my things. "Amy?" I looked to see Drake standing in front of me. "I need some help on one of the songs."

"Come out in the hall in 1 minute." I grabbed my bag, "Actually, follow me now." I stepped out of the room, followed by Drake. "What help do you need?"

"I need help on 'I've Got You', I really like the song-"

"We haven't even gotten that far. You like McFly, don't you?" He hid his face, "Don't be a stickler about it. A ton of guys back home like 'Jean."

"Just keep it on the DL." He asked, "Guys would pummel me, if they found out."

"Sure, 'I've Got You' is a great song. I was living with the guys when they wrote it." He looked at me shocked, "Yes, I know them that well. Listen, if you want to write it now, go right ahead. When you think you're done, e-mail it to me. It'll out little secret in our class, yeah?" He nodded.

"Well, thanks Drake, but I need to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I turned and headed to the doors, as he went back into the classroom. "Hey, Mary." I said to one of my coworkers as she headed down to my room, "It's just a movie, all the classes are watching it. And then hand them the packets on the desk, tell 'Jean we'll go over them tomorrow."

"Thanks." She said as she entered my class. The door shut sharply, she is not having a good day. I sighed,

"Maybe the boys will make her feel better." I smiled and shook my head as I came out of the building and grabbed my sunglasses.

A blue car pulled up to me, and the window rolled down, "Hey you." He said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Steve, please, I need to go home." I walked around the car, heading to mine. I heard a door slam. "Steve leave me alone!" I said as I unlocked my car and got in.

"Amy, please don't leave." He leaned on the door. ( _I officially hate myself for getting a stinking convertible!_) "What happened Saturday night-"

"Nothing, nothing happened." I said as I started my car. "Listen whatever happened, I was mad at someone and I needed relief." I put my car in reverse and pulled out and drove away, way faster than the speed limit_._

* * *

I came into my house and locked my door. _Steve is not gonna stop trying to talk to me, I can't go around the front, but where? _I looked out the window, while I was taking my heels off. _Oh, duh! _I ran out to my balcony, and grabbed my railing. I swung my legs over it and pushed myself forward. I let go of the railing and fell onto the sand. I walked to the guys' house and knocked on the glass door.

"Hold on, hold on." Dougie said as he came to the door. "Hey." He opened the door and grabbed my hand. "Why'd you come in the back?"

"I think I'm being stalked." I sighed as I said it. Dougie led me to the couch.

"I know what _that _feels like." He said, and I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, no offense sweetheart. But that sucked." I threw up my hands. "But I think Steve got the wrong idea."

"Steve?" Dougie asked. I turned my head towards him, "You slept with _Steve_?!" My eyes moved around the house. "Out of everyone in Sydney, you chose the one _I _have to work with?!"

"Well, excuse _me_!" I said and I stood up, "Who would you rather have me get freaky under the sheets with, Harry?"

"No, of course not." He grabbed my hand again, "But seriously, _him_?" He looked at me intently and I felt my cheeks gaining heat. "You dated _him_?"

"Once; and it was the biggest mistake of my life." I hid my face in my hands, and sat down on the couch. "And because I was such a bitch about the fight-"

"Hey, don't say that. I was quite a bastard myself." I looked up at him, "Yeah, I know I was, and I was so stupid. Not calling you or telling you, it was really stupid."

"I can't believe I heard you, Dougie Poynter, call yourself a bastard." I put a hand to my heart, "I seriously think that the world _will_ end."

He smiled, "Okay, that's out of the way. I need to talk to you." He turned to me, looking very serious. My face dropped, "I think we should spend some time together."

"Wait, huh?" I tilted my head. "I thought that…" I trailed off, and shook my head. "Never mind, but why?"

"I, I thought that since we haven't talked in two years. I thought that we should spent the day together, soon." He said, "I really have a lot of work with the album."

"Say no more." I interrupted him, "Actually, I can't get a whole day off during the week for another 2 weeks."

"So, let's see.." He held up his hands, stopping me from saying anything else, "You have _students_, you work on weekdays, and you work until the end of May…" He trailed off and his eyes bugged out. "Oh my God, you're a teacher!"

"Shut up!" I said as I smiled and rolled my eyes. I stood up and headed to the kitchen. Dougie followed me and sat on a stool.

"Oh, my fucking God, you're a fuckin' teacher!" He laughed hysterically. "You, a teacher. The day has come, hasn't it?"

"Oh, jack off Poynter!" I said, "Tell me again, what was you planning to do if you didn't make McFly?" Dougie fell silent, and I smiled, "I thought so."

"Alright, then." He stood up, "Since you and I have the rest of the day off, how 'bout you teach me that killer surf move."

"Or I could just show you, and you can _try_ to do what I do." I said as I smiled, "Can I at least go get my suit?"

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." He said, "And we're using the front door." he grabbed my hand and yanked me to the foyer.

"Lee, do we have to?" I whined. He stopped after opening the door, and stared at me. I sighed, "Fine." I said heavily. Dougie just laughed, and continued to drag me to the house.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my set of keys. "Oh, man. You locked the door!"

"Did I?" I held up my keys and waved them side to side, "It must a bad habit." I said smiling, and Dougie snickered. "that's what happens when you live in New York." I sang I stepped in front of him, and turned the key, unlocking the front door.

"Did I mention that your house is _huge_?" Dougie asked as we came into the foyer.

"Well, so is your's. I think it's actually bigger than mine." I protested as I ran down the hall to my room.

He followed me in, "Yeah, but you don't have 3 other guys living with you." He pointed out as I opened my closet door. "Jesus Christ, dude. That's huge!" He pointed to my wardrobe.

"Yeah, well. I do have 3 to 4 girls here a week." I said as I stepped in. I grabbed a black loose-woven cardigan dress and my red tankini. "So you think you have it hard with the guys? Try having 5 17-year olds in your house giggling like mad." I grabbed a pink and green beach bag, and another pair of sunglasses. "You can't get a freakin' wink 'a sleep if you tried." I said as I stuffed each thing into the bag. "Danny's sleep-talking is nothing compared to them." I snatched a pair of flip-flops and slid them on my feet. "It's like when Jazz had the sleepovers." explained it a bit more.

"Yeah, but you would go to those." I looked at him, as if pushing his thoughts further, "But you did come up and stay in my room…"

"Hey, don't you need trousers?" I asked as we came to the front door. I opened it and came outside, Dougie followed behind me.

"Well, I thought that we could head to dinner or something." He pushed me to his car. "Unless you just want to soak the sun."

"Well, I didn't eat lunch today…" I trailed off as he opened his car door for me and gave me a puppy look. "Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dude, could you be more hopeless?" I shook my head as Dougie tried to swim out to me on the surfboard I'd borrowed from Jake. (_In case you didn't know, he's the one that co-owns the surf shop on the beach._) I slid off my board and swam towards the board. I crossed my arms on long side of the board, "C'mon, is it that hard?"

Dougie looked like a lost puppy, laying on the board. "How many lessons did you take again?" He asked as he crossed his arms and laid his chin on them.

I tilted my head towards the clouds in the sky. "I wanna say…" I trailed off thinking about when I first realized that I lived along the beach. "'bout 30, 35." I let my arms drop off the board and I treaded water for a moment or two, "Lee, come on. That boards not gonna push itself." With that I dived into the salt water, and swam back to my board.

I popped my head up to see Dougie next to me on his board, "See wasn't that hard." I said as I got on my board. "Now here comes the hard part." I lifted my body off the board and slid my legs forward, so I was sitting on my heels. "Trying to stand on the board." I looked out and saw a small wave coming towards us. "And trying to go on a wave."

Dougie eyes bugged out and his smile on his face dropped, I just laughed, "Don't worry, a few more times today, and we'll head out to do something else." I assured him. "Well, you can't get up quickly by laying on the- scratch that." I laid back on my board, "Best if you know what it feels like _before _you try and stand."

"Thank God." He sighed, I laughed once again and shook my head. "I thought this would be attempted murder."

"Now why would you think of something like that?" I asked as the wave was close to us, "Ready?" He nodded.

The wave came up to us as a small bump, so it wasn't that hard for me, Doug seemed to be doing pretty well. The wave died down and we continued to glide to the shore. When the sand touched the board, we were put to an abrupt stop. "Man, that was awesome!" Dougie yelled as he got up and ran back to the ocean.

After about 6 more times, I thought we should head back and have everyone come over and watch a movie. "What movie do you want to watch?" Dougie asked as we stepped into the guys house, seeing as it's closer than from where we were.

"Beats me, the last time I picked the movie, _someone _stole it from me and watched it 'til 6 in the morning. Then he and his friend shoved me out." I said harshly. If you've heard of Dougie, Danny and 'The Notebook' than you know the aftermath of that minor disaster(_and if you haven't, it's the funniest thing_).

"Fine, no romantic comedies tonight. How about a horror." He said as he grabbed a glass of water and placed it in front of me.

"That sounds perfect. Thanks." I took the glass and took a sip, "That's one of the downsides of being in the ocean, you don't get rid of the saltwater taste for a week."

"That's pleasant." He sarcastically stated and sat next to me on the stool. "So do you have an idea of a movie?"

"Not a clue." I sighed and took another sip of my water, "Louise is her name?" Dougie looked up at me, "My mum said she was nice, maybe I'll see her at John's wedding." I said as my finger traced the lip of the glass. "Unless your not coming."

"Why wouldn't I?" Dougie asked as he rested his hand on my free one. "He taught me a lot, you know."

"But I hate to ask what." I smiled. "So I'm heading back to London for John's wedding."

"Do you know if you're going to stay there?" Dougie asked as he scooted closer to me.

"I don't know, I don't know about anything anymore." I clenched my forehead. I stopped and looked at Dougie, who stared at me scared out of his wits, I laughed. "Sorry, I think me being 'Drama Queen' for today is dried up." I shook my head, "I don't know if I am or not, I could take Jeanie with me, though. Seeing as she's graduating in a week, so is Sarah." I looked at Dougie again, his expression calmed.

"So in other words, not a clue." Dougie said and I nodded my head on agreement. "Well, if you don't decide to stay for a while, you can hang out with Danny and me."

"Really?" I asked, he smiled, which made me, "Thanks, Doug." I hugged him. I pulled away from him first, "Listen, I gotta run to the house and pick up Jean."

"I'll go with you then." He said as we came out the back door. "Just a question, how do you get up to the balcony from here?" He pointed to my balcony as we came up to it.

I rolled my eyes, "pft. That's easy, just follow me." We went under the balcony and I looked under it for my secret rope. "Aha, here it is, little bugger." I said as I yanked the rope and a tree-house style ladder came out. I began to climb it, with my bag on my shoulder, barefoot.

"Did you make this?" Dougie asked as I got to the top, I reached the latch for the trapdoor and moved it back.

"Yep," I ducked as the trapdoor opened and I moved the carpet aside. Sunlight sprung through the trap door. "All in good fun. Well, as so I can sneak out when mum or dad visits." I said as I turned my body, allowing me to sit on the painted floor of the balcony.

"I wish I'd thought of that when I moved in to my flat." Dougie said as he sat next to me. "Than I'd have a way to get rid of Danny."

"Oh come now, is he that bad?" I asked as I leaned over and pulled the ladder up. Dougie raised his eyebrows at me. "What? I need this to be invisible, so I can escape from you guys."

"My point exactly," Dougie said as he helped me pull the rest of the ladder up. I took the end and began to roll the ladder up.

"Who said it was Danny, and not you?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow. I crossed to the other end of the trapdoor and put my legs under the railing. I extended my legs so my knees locked straight and my butt was close to the edge of the door.

I leaned back so I was hanging upside down, seeing underneath the balcony. "Ams, what are you doing?! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Dougie yelled as I hooked the ladder to the bottom of the balcony.

"Am not, I've done it a thousand times." I protested as I grabbed the trapdoor and lifted myself up to sit up, as the door shut behind me. I held my arms up as I turned around, "See, unharmed."

"Sure you are." Dougie said as he stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and stood up without a fault. "Okay then. See you lost your clumsiness."

"See you haven't lost your ugliness." I retorted as I headed into the house. I ran into my room and slid on a pair of jeans and Vans over my suit. I entered my bathroom and grabbed a towel as I undid my hair and began to dry it.

I came out to find Dougie riffling through my movie collection. "I can't believe you own so many." He pointed to my massive shelf of DVDs.

"Well, that's what happens when you produce and write a lot of movies." I said as I sat on the couch, and continued to dry my hair. I sighed and tossed the towel across the island and onto the window sill. "So, ready to come with me to pick up Jean?"

"Sure." Dougie said as he headed to the door, which was now unlocked. I followed and found him leaning on my car. "It's a nice car." He said as he jumped onto the passenger's seat.

"Thanks, your's isn't so bad." I said as I jumped in and started the car. I leaned over into the glove compartment and pulled out my sunglasses. As I put them on, Dougie glared at me. "What? I need to see where I'm going." I reasoned as we pulled out, and headed to the school.

* * *

"Hey, Am. Who is this again?" Sarah asked, she's such a nice girl, but she can be a bit of an airhead.

"Dougie Poynter at you service." Dougie answered as he turned to the back to see Jean and Sarah. "And who might you two lovely ladies be?"

The girls giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Girls, get a hold of yourselves." Dougie turned back around and looked at me. "When have you been able to chat up a girl?"

"Since I've turned 15." Dougie smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed, hysterically and turned into the driveway. Someone was standing in the door way. "I can't believe I forgot!" I said as I turned off the car and hit the steering wheel with my hand. _My dad had arrived. _

"Who is it?" Doug asked as he leaned towards me and saw my dad standing there. "Him." Was all he said as he gritted his teeth.

"Be nice to him." I said as I rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me like I was insane. "He was in rehab for 1 year, and has been good for 2." I said, as I came out of the car. I ran to my dad, who had open arms. "Dad, I missed you. I didn't know you were coming today."

"Look at you Amy, getting more prettier every time I see you." My dad said as I pulled away. "Sarah, Jeanie." I turned to see Dougie glared at him intently.

"Dougie Poynter. Who knew that you'd be here?" He held out his hand, which Dougie did take, after a minute of hesitating. "Well, it's not, actually. When you two were little, you were so attached to one another." My dad smiled.

"Nice to see you to, sir." Dougie said flatly. We all came into the house and Dougie pulled me aside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He whispered harshly.

I nodded and turned to my dad. "Well, I'm gonna run and grab something for Dougie and we'll be right back." I said as I grabbed Dougie's hand and we headed down the stairs into the basement. "What's wrong?" I asked as I shut the basement door.

"Are you playing blonde with me? You know damn well who I'm talking about!" Dougie yelled as he grabbed my arms. "Why is your dad in your house? Why would you give him a second chance?!"

"If life was eye for an eye, the world would be blind." I said as I bit my lip in pain, "Dougie, you're hurting me." I winced as he let go of my bare arms. "Why are you yelling at me for giving someone a second chance?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be in your life!" He yelled as he looked out a window.

"But you do?" I rested a hand on his bare shoulder, "Dougie, I waited for you for 2 years. When I came into London, you would have been the first one I called. Not mum, not Jazz, not even John." He turned to me and I cupped his face in my hands, "It would have been you and I would have told you everything, and anything." I sighed, and dropped my hands and turned towards the window, "But I have been nice enough to give you and Dad a chance."

"But he doesn't deserve you! Amy, he hit you!" Dougie protested as he pulled me close, unaware of what he was doing. "No one should be spotted in your life who's hit you like that."

"He knows what he did was wrong, and I forgave him. Why are you having such a hard time with it? To many men in my life for you to handle?" I asked as I felt my shoulders, and nose ache.

"What does that-" Dougie stopped as flames ignited in his eyes. "I can't believe you would think something like that."

"Well then, why were you so pissed when you found out about Steve? He doesn't hit me, neither does Jake." I sighed, trying not to go over the edge, "Listen Doug, life changes, I know yours has. Mine has too, and if you can't deal with it, than why are we trying to be friends again?" I asked as I headed up stairs.

"Amy, are you okay? You don't look okay." My dad asked as I came into the kitchen. I shook my head. "Did Dougie say something?"

"No, dad he didn't." I sighed, "I just have bad flashbacks flooding in." My dad hugged me tightly. "Listen dad, I don't mean to be rude or anything but-"

"I'll stay in a hotel until everything's okay." Dad said as he pulled away and began to pet my hair. "I'll stop by Friday night."

"Thanks dad. Can you take Sarah and Jean with you? I think if I need to deal with it, I need to do it on my own." He nodded. "Thank you."

"See you around" he said as he tapped the girls on the shoulder, "C'mon girls, I think Doug and Amy need some time to figure things out, alone." Dad ushered them outside and shut the door behind them.

I sighed as I fell onto my couch and covered my eyes with my head. "Are they gone?" I heard Dougie ask.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." I stood up and whirled around to see Dougie. What's wrong with you? I can't believe your mad at _me_ for _my own _decision!"

"Well, it's not the right one for you. Your dad is bad news, Amy. You can't see him again." Dougie said roughly.

"What are you gonna do, ban me from him? Dougie I'm 20, not 14, I know what's best for me. Granted I made a few mistakes." I said as Dougie huffed and tried to get in a word. "But he's my dad. He's been talking to Adam, you know. He's been in New York, living with him. He's a father, he called me and said how awful he was, begging for me to even consider forgiven' him."

I stepped close to Dougie, so close that if I moved an inch closer, I would be touching noses with him. "Now look me straight in the eye, and tell me that's not good enough for a shred of forgiveness."

"God I hate you." Dougie said as he sighed. He looked at me in the eyes, "He _does_ deserve to be forgiven, at least he came back."

"Oh, Dougie." I hugged him, "I'm sorry I said that." He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "I won't bring it up again." I let my arms drop, but he kept his arms on my waist, "Just give him a chance, that's all I ask."

"For you, absolutely. Sorry for my outburst." He said, I smiled my thanks. "I wish I could take it back."

"There's no need, I forgive you." I smiled bigger, and hugged him again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fine- Oi, Jones get your ass on the floor before I shove it down there." I yelled at Danny as the movie started. I turned to Tom, "Sorry about that, I really like 'One for the Radio' and 'Corrupted'. Those should be on the album."

"Thanks, mate." Tom said as he put an arm around my shoulders. "You should come down by the studio more often. Maybe then you can get Dougie to stop dancing."

"Oh ha ha, mister funny man." Dougie retorted sarcastically. I laughed, I missed hanging out with the guys to much. "So, how long is Greg staying?" He asked as he got closer to me, seeing as we were watching 'Disturbia' (_it's really not that scary, but Dougie and horror movies don't mix to well together_).

"Oh, my dad's staying for a week." I said as the guys looked at me insanely. "Don't start with me, I already had a fight with Doug about it." They continued to stare at me. "Oh, just watch the movie."

At the end of the movie, Dougie was gripping my hand so hard, I think I got nail marks on my hand. "Man, you sure know how to pick 'Jean." Harry said as the lights went on. "Woah, man that's awesome!"

"Why thank you." I moved the remote between my fingers. "it's modern technology." I sat up. "Jesus Christ Doug, people are gonna think that I nailed something into my hands." I held my hands up into view.

Dougie began to blush, "Sorry" he mumbled. I just smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey, ruin my hair huh?"

"Getting a vain, aren't we Poynter?" I asked as I opened my fridge and pulled out a 6-pack. I heard laughing, I turned to find Harry's face red from laughing, "Look at who's talkin'? Mr. Vanity himself." That shut him up good, but got everyone else laughing.

"Yea! Beer!" Danny yelled as I placed the pack on the tabletop. He snatched one and began chugging it.

I grabbed one as I sat down and began to sip it. Danny put the bottle down quickly and began coughing, "Easy there, man. No one's gonna steal it from you." I said as he calmed down. "Well, if someone _does_ steal it, I do have more." Danny just nodded as he stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He tossed the phone to me. "What'd you do that for?" I asked as I held the phone up for me to see. 'Deana' "Oh." Was all I said as I picked up the phone. "Hello, you have reached Daniel David Alan Jones, he can't come to the phone right now."

"So not funny Doug, cut out the 'Barbie' voice and give Danny the phone." I heard Dee say, which was not happily stated.

"And you don't wanna talk to the one that introduced you to him." I said. The guys laughed at me for my opening statement. "Dee, tell me you remember me."

"Amy?! Oh my God! Hi!" She screamed so loud, I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "You're in Sydney now? I can't believe it! I mean, I know that I might have called you, but what are the chances of you and the guys seeing each other again, it's-"

"Dee, stop. You're gonna hyperventilate if you don't take a breather." I said calmly, as I heard deep breaths on the other end of the phone. "It's nice to hear from you, too. I heard from the grapevine that you're coming to the land down under in half a week, stayin' with the guys next door." I said calmly.

"You live next door to them?! Now I really want to come now! Listen I have to go, housekeeping Dougie and Danny sucks. Can you pass the phone to Danny?"

"Say no more sister, I know exactly what that feels like. See you next week." I handed the phone to Danny, who had his hand out for his phone.

"Hey darlin' how's the house?" Danny asked as he headed outside to the balcony. I got up and pulled the drawer out and a series of remotes. I turned off the DVD player and turned on the TV.

"A Gregory Wilcox had his hotel room confiscated and was arrested for drug possession this afternoon." That was all I heard, I ran out of the room and up the stairs. I ran into Jeanie's room and climbed out the window, leading me to the rooftop. I curled up into a ball and began crying hard. _This can't be happening, not again._

My chest ached and my throat was dry and my eyes stung. "Amy?" I heard someone say. I didn't look up, I felt a hand go up and down my back, and they pulled me into the crick of their neck, "I was wrong."

"What?" I looked to find Dougie staring at me, "What do you mean? They said they arrested him-"

"No, someone else had hidden it in his room, and he thought it was something else, they did a lie detector test and everything, he's clean." I sighed, but continued to cry.

"Thank God, I'm sorry for running out like that, it's just the." Dougie put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Don't be, he's your dad. He's got problems, but who hasn't?" Dougie said as he put an arm around me and pulled himself closer, "Now I know I can trust him."

"I've been waiting all night for you to say that." I said as I wiped the last few tears off my face and smiled. "I think the world stopped turning, you trust my dad." I laughed, Dougie did too. "God this reminds me of 'The Battles of Corringham'," I said as I looked up at the stars. Dougie laughed again and pulled me even closer. "I miss those nights." I sighed, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Me too, Ams. Me too." He sighed and rubbed my shoulder again, "Same time tomorrow?"

"You know it, Lee." I continued to look up at the stars, and kissed Dougie on the cheek. _Things are finally getting back to normal._

_

* * *

_

"Dee!" I screamed as Deana ran to us. "I missed you so much, sweet!" I hugged her tightly. "Welcome to the Outback!"

"Thanks." She pulled away and her face lit up even more. "Danny!" She ran to him and literally jumped on him, kissing him like mad.

I elbowed Dougie, who turned to me. I opened my mouth and put my finger in it, making a gagging sound. Doug smiled, and turned to the happy couple. "Alright love birds, stop now, or go get a room." Dougie yelled at them.

"Sorry, mate. Just thought you might want to enjoy the show." Danny said as he let Deana hit the ground lightly.

"Oh, barf." I said sarcastically, "C'mon, I thought you guys needed to get to the studio." I headed to the car, and Dougie put a hand on my waist, I whacked it away. "Hands of the merchandise." I said as I got into the car and started it up. "One touch and it could lead to potential arrest." I pulled out when everyone got into the car, and we headed out of the lot to the studio.

"Brother." Dougie said as he rolled his eyes. "Well, let's just say that a few years of looking is getting old." Laughing, I turned into the lot of the studio.

"Well," I said as I got out of the car. "Who can resist, all of this?" I asked as I moved my hips side to side, and did a wave with my body.

"Can't argue with that." I new voice came in and I froze, "but then again, me liking my sister…"

"John!" I screamed and turned around, hugging my older brother tightly. "What're you doing here? Is Jade's Bridezilla stage to much for ya?" I teased as we all headed into the studio. "I thought you guys were picking out flowers." I said as we came to the sound board.

"Yeah, but we've got to get our Maid-of-Honor a dress first." John said as he mussed my hair.

"Oi, it took me forever to get it straightened today!" I yelled, flattening my hair with my hands. "Its gonna be a puffball if you keep doing that."

"Then my work is done." John said as he went back to the door. "I'm gonna go unpack."

"Alright, Dad's there. So, you might wanna use the other room." I said as he waved and left the studio.

"John?" Tom came out of the sound room. I shook my head, "Damn, we missed him, Harry." He said as he headed back into the room where he came back.

"You knew?" I turned to look at Dougie, who threw his arms around me and was smiling like an idiot. I sighed, "You're hopeless, Poynter. Truly, utterly, hopeless."

I came into the studio, catching my eye on Harry sitting at his kit. "How's the kit today?" Harry smiled and began to play a bit, "Well, I see that it's working fine." I saw a hot pink guitar. "Oh, my, god!" I said as I picked it up, I looked at Tom. "Dude, how'd you find something like this?"

"You don't remember it, do you?" Tom asked as Dougie came in and started cracking up.

I examined it a little bit longer and when the thought popped into my mind, my eyes widened. "You got this from Mark, didn't you?!" I looked at Dougie, just to make sure that he wasn't hyperventilating. He just laughed even more. I looked back at Tom and he nodded. "You're worse than he is!" I laughed, "You're all nuts!" I said as I went back to the sound board.

"Where'd Dee go?" I asked as I sat on the swivel chair. I looked at Danny, who had the love-sick look on his face(_Well, anything that has to do with love this week just makes me sick._). "You-ho, Lover boy!" I got his attention, trying my American voice. He looked at me wide-eyed. "Where's Dee?"

"Oh, she left to unpack, went with John." He said as he stood up, "do you know how to work a sound board?"

"What do you think I did during grad school for some extra cash?" I looked at him at the door frame, "Tom taught me a few years ago. I think I can handle it."

"Good, 'cos Steve isn't coming. He said something with his family." Harry said as he walked into the room to grab some water, "Shame too, he was such a nice guy."

"Yeah, almost to nice." Danny said as they headed into the sound booth. "I'm ready when you are Am."

"Just gimme a sec, and ready Dan." I said as I did something on the computer next to me and pushed the 'intercom' button.

"Everyday feels like a Monday, there is no escaping from the heartache…"

* * *

"You did what?!" I looked at Dougie, my eyes were most likely the size of planets. "You played _and _posed for pictures buck naked? Now I've heard it all." I threw my head up and took another swig of beer.

"Why's it so shockin'? I've heard of some of the things you did in college, and grad school." Dougie said.

"What did you hear?" I asked quickly, hoping that he would space out or something.

"That you went _skinny dipping_?" I hid my face with my hands. Dougie's mouth dropped. "Can't believe I missed that!"

"I'm happy you did. Just to let you know, I didn't do it on free will, it was a dare, and I gave into peer pressure."

"You, giving in to peer pressure…" I glared away, not giving away my reddening face, which was already cherry red. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"

"Fine, it wasn't peer pressure, I was a _bit_ drunk." I confessed sighing, and holding my hands up in the air. I looked at Dougie, who tilted his head down, "Fine, I was _**really**_ drunk. I started it, God your such a brownnoser!" I said as I hit him on the shoulder.

Dougie didn't seem to notice that I hit him, because he was laughing so hard. "Amy?" I turned to see Jeanie leaning out of the window. "I think John stumbled into something that he shouldn't, and-"

"Amelia!" John called from downstairs, "Get your ass downstairs!"

"This oughta be interesting." I mumbled as I climbed from the roof, through the window, into Jeanie's room and dashed down the stairs. "Johnny, what is it?" I asked.

John held up a manuscript, "This, I found it on your desk," He threw it into my hands, "What the hell is this all about?!"

"It's a screenplay…" I said as I headed back to my desk, "for 'Law and Order'? I can't believe you would jump to conclusions like that!" I turned back to him, "And you went into my desk!"

"No I didn't, I found it on your desk." He said not looking at me. _Liar. I can't believe you would rifle through my stuff like that._ I glanced back at the manuscript, _Why would he be so angry about it? Oh. _The show was about my experience, me taken hostage.

"Johnny, I'm a big girl now, I'm okay writing about it." I said as I looked at him, "I know you're trying to look out for me, but I'm 20." I said, "C'mon now, don't you think I'm mature enough?"

"Maybe." he responded, hiding a smile. I widened my eyes, trying to look like a 3 year-old again. "Fine, I have to say you're the _most _mature in the family." He put a hand through his black hair. "Hey, did you know that the green in your eyes is coming back?"

"Huh, interesting." I pursed my lips, like I was in deep thought. "Well, I'm going back upstairs." I headed back up to Jeanie's room, which was empty, and climbed through the window to find Dougie laying on the roof, "Hey." I said as I sat down on the roof next to him.

"What was that all about?" He asked, turning to me. "Johnny, seemed pretty mad. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He found a TV script I wrote," I laid down and looked at the starry sky "wasn't to happy when he found out it was a personal experience."

"Huh, listen can I stay here for the night? Yesterday, Tom popped a balloon to wake me up yesterday, scared the shit outta me."

"Sure, but since the rooms are booked, you're gonna have to sleep in my room. That alright?"

"Yeah, this doesn't bring back any memories." He said sarcastically, I turned to him, glaring at him to be serious for a minute(_if that is possible for Dougie_) "No it's fine."

"It's settled then," I attempted to stifle a yawn, but it didn't work out to well, "I think that's my cue to head in." I stood up and ducked into Jeanie's room. "Night, Lee." I said before leaving the room.

I got into my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a black tee, before going into the bathroom and washing my face, and putting my hair up into a bun. I came out to find Dougie sitting on the bed in boxers. "Well, don't you look lovely this evening." He said as he turned on the TV.

"Can't say the same for you." I teased as I got into bed. "Anything good on?" I asked as I laid down and turned off the lights, letting the screen of the TV illuminate us and the room.

"Muriel's Wedding?" Dougie said as he continued to look at the guide on the screen. "Some odd movie, I'll tell you that."

"Dude, that's a great movie! Put it on." I sat up and laid on my stomach. "Well c'mon." I said to Dougie, patting the space on the bed in front of him, "I don't bite, well not that hard at least."

Dougie laid down next to me, "I know your bites don't hurt, but your scratches do." he said smiling.

I held my hand up and curled my fingers, "Rawr to you too, Poynter." I said scrunching my nose and my lips stretching into a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay class, so for today. We are going outside, with all your English materials." I stood up and went to the door, "I know I'll sound like a mum, but you know that Mr. Calloway doesn't like his class interrupted, so keep it down."

The class filed out and whispered until we came out of the building into the parking lot. "C'mon, just a bit further, stop." I said as I held my hands up. The 15 boys and girls halted, "Now can anyone tell me why we're outside?"

"Is it because you're having a hot flash." I heard someone say, the boys smirked.

"Very funny, Ken. But no, I have a fire going in the back, and you are gonna take _all _of your book and papers, _except _the play booklet and the McFly lyrics, and throw them in." I turned to look at my students, "So, Shaun, which ones are the ones we _don't _want to throw away?"

"The play book and the McFly packet." He said, I nodded, and led then to the back of the school. Four figures were on the football field, playing football. "What are those guys doing? Are they nuts?"

"No, Shaun." I waved my arms, and the four came running towards me. "Just some friends of mine."

"Oi, Am! Get this one!" I heard one yell as he kicked the football towards me, right at my head. I headed it and it bounced off my knee and onto the ground, which it stopped rolling because I put my foot above it. "Nice one!" Danny came up to me and kissed me on the head. "Hullo!" He turned to my class who was staring at him in shock.

"You'll have to excuse him." Harry said as he came up and hugged me.

"Yeah, he's a bit out of it today." Tom grabbed his guitar from the case on the floor. "Then again, I think you and Doug are out of it too." He pointed to me, and the arriving Dougie.

"I think she's in her right mind," Dougie threw his arms around me. "I mean, I think that a teacher who burns books _during_ a class, is the coolest teacher on the planet."

"Thanks, babe." I said smiling, "And your sane as ever." I looked at my class, "can someone tell me how these lovely guys are?"

"McFly?" I heard Drake say, a bunch of guys looked at him. "What?"

"Righto you are." Danny said standing up, turning from the field to the students. "What's your name?"

"Drake, Drake Meyer." He responded, he tried not to seem so into it, but I knew inside that he was screaming.

"Moving on," I said as glared at Danny, and turned to the girls, "Oh get a hold of yourselves. It's not a _dream_, your awake and you are, hopefully, sober." The girls stopped staring at the boys and turned to me, "Now take your books and throw all of them in, except _which_ ones?"

"Lyrics and Plays!" The students said as they circled the flames and threw their books into the fire. "Awesome!" I heard the guys say as they circled around it.

"Okay, okay settle down. Actually, just sit down." The class found crates and lawn chairs to sit in. "Now I have some news for you, and I'm telling you first." I took in a deep breath, "First off, you, I and McFly are gonna spend the rest of school in the theatre, with the acting class. And we are gonna put together a play from the booklet, don't worry, you won't be graded on it." The class exploded into yells and applause. "Second, is that I won't be here next year." the happy applause ended quickly, "I'm going back to London, because my brother is getting married and I need to be there for a few months, after these guys are done with the album." I said as they looked at me eyes bugged out. "I won't be here next year, but the following year I'll be back,"

"Now, on a lighter note." Dougie said as he picked up a bass and placed it between us. "I'm gonna have this lovely lady here," I turned my blushing face away, "sing one of the songs I think that she knows very well. After all, she helped me write it; it's called 'Silence is a Scary Sound'."

After the song, (_Which Tom and Danny are doing really well at it_) we continued to sing songs and talk about summer, which everyone was waiting for; except for the guys, they were practically on vacation. "Alright, since we still have time, I think another song's in order." I said smiling as I turned to the rest of the boys.

"Got any ideas?" Danny asked as he picked up his guitar.

"Ummm, does 'Five Colours in her Hair' sound alright to you?" I asked, "After all, it was your first single."

"Can't argue with that, and you can help Doug out if you know the song." I clicked the roof of my mouth while winking. "Okay, so before you have to head back in, we're gonna play the song that was our first single, and it got the number one spot. It's called 'Five Colours in Her Hair'. 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

"And the water falls down, down on my once warm heart and the words you gave me make my heart numb." I said the last verse of my poem and placed the sheet on the stage. "That needs emotion, Tim, c'mon. One more time from the top." I looked at the clock, "Tomorrow." I said, as I grabbed my stuff, "Have a good weekend, and Tim I need emotion. This is his broken heart and he's pouring out his pain and misery. Just think about that, alright? Bye now." The students left with a not-so-happy John.

But do you wanna know the awful thing? I didn't care; isn't that bad? Wanna know why I don't care? I was excited; because in just a matter of hours, I (_along with others_) was gonna be backstage of 'The Dungeon', the biggest nightclub and music hall in Sydney, to watch my best friend and my other friends play a kick-ass concert. Plus, I was having a huge party at my house before the concert.

I ran out the theatre door and to my car. I pulled out of the lot and floored it to my house. The car screeched to a stop on the street, since the girls had the day off, they were out shopping for decorations and stuff like that. I came into the door, "Hello? I'm back!" I yelled from the foyer as I came into the great room. I stopped dead in my tracks, to stunned to speak.

"So, what'd you think?" Tom moved from the doorway to the balcony, "Do you like it?" The room was covered in streamers that were blue, green, white, yellow and pink, and they twirled around the ceiling and a huge 'Congrats' banner hung on the sliding doors' arch. Different colored sheets of stars and heart and swirls covered the walls.

"I'm speechless." I said looking around. "It looks amazing!" I looked out the windows and saw the balcony covered in white, instead of its usual color of blue.

"Did you notice the balcony?" Danny came in, I nodded. "Doug went a bit overboard with the paint so…"

I held my hand up and headed outside, Dougie was standing there between a set of white candles. And he was wearing a tux, out of all things, a tux. "Dude, what's with this?" I asked as I walked up to him and the sun was disappearing from the horizon.

"You have to see." He said as he bent down and lifted up the trapdoor. "I'll go first." He said as he stepped down, "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, or for you to trip."

"Funny." I said as I followed him down, and I felt arms wrap around my waist as I came down onto the sand. Another hand covered my eyes, "Dougie, what are you-" I stopped mid-sentence as he removed his hand from my eyes. The space under the balcony was lit up by torches and Christmas lights that hung from above us. "Dougie, this is amazing, but who's this for?"

"You." Was all he said as he took my hand and led me closer to a small table. "Do you want to know why?"

"Yes, but are you allowed to tell me?" I asked. Still marveled by the décor on the balcony and the house, it was spellbinding.

"Louise and I broke up." He said as I turned to look at him, "I found out today that she wasn't the right one for me."

"And you're happy about that?" I asked, my mind seemed to be screaming at him, but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"No, I'm not, but I'm afraid that she wouldn't have been happy with me." Dougie said as we came out from the balcony. "But I think nothing is better than to be with my best friend in the entire world." He said as he turned toward me and hugged me tightly, "And if it wasn't for you pushing me to go to that audition, I wouldn't be here. I wanted to thank you for that."

"There's no need to." We pulled away, "You know, you coming back into my life is the best thing that's happened to me in a long, long time." He cocked his head and raised his eyebrows, "Since I got the job, I felt like I was living in some parallel universe. I stopped singing and dancing, and I felt so unlike me. Luckily a month ago, they needed another dance teacher and I took the job. But," I looked at him, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, no, keep going. These things seemed to be have been missed on the roof." Dougie said as he led me to the table under the balcony. He held out a chair for me and I sat down, he sat across from me.

"Well, you know I took the job as the sub dance teacher. But, I mean, I love teaching, but it doesn't feel right." I laughed, "I know it sounds stupid, but-"

"No, I don't think it is." Dougie said as he grabbed a free hand of mine. "I saw how you looked at your students. You looked happy, but when you were with them and you were with us, when you were burning the books, I don't think I've seen you happier." He looked at the lights above us. "Wow, I've got a great idea, you should teach music." I looked at him, eyebrow raised. "No, think about it. You love to teach, and you love music. Combine them, and think about what you get."

A smile crossed my lips, "That's a great idea! But maybe, I should try a lyrical analysis class instead of English." Dougie groaned, "Oh, shush. I mean that's great, we listen to music, and we talk about what the lyrics mean. It's perfect!"

He laughed, "It is brilliant!" He stood up and held his hand out. I took it and he led me back to the ladder. "Go on, I'll catch up to you."

"Ok, ok. I'm going up already." I said as I was halfway up the ladder, "But why aren't you coming up?"

"I just need to think about a few things." was all he said, and he walked to the ocean. _Alright, something's up. And I intend to find out what it is. _I let go of the ladder and dropped to the sand. I walked quietly and hid behind the beam of the balcony, so I was hidden from Dougie's view.

He was sitting down on the dry part of the sand with his shoes off, he sighed and he glared to the left of him. He was biting his lip, so hard that it was turning white. His eyes were filed with sadness, and he was blinking back tears.

I turned and climbed up the ladder and ran into my room. I changed into a blue strapless gown that had blue flowing gauze and it had black flowers stitched in on the sides of the bodice. I headed back outside, passing the boys and the girls sitting on the couch, from working on the decorations, and headed back down the ladder quickly.

I hid again and I saw him exactly the same way he was when I left him. I walked up to him. The wind had picked up and the gauze blew back and brushed against my arms. I came next to him, away from his turned head. I sat down and rested my hand on his. He jumped and turned to see me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized as he continued to look at me. I rested my head on his shoulder, "I know that breaking up with Louise hurt you…"

"That's not why I'm crying." He responded. I lifted my head up and I looked at him. "Do you know what today is?"

I thought about today. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened, "Oh Dougie." I said as he collapsed on my shoulder in tears. "It's okay, sweetie. It's alright." I hugged him tightly and moved my hand up and down his back. Today was the day I was tied up and put in a car, with a knife held against my back. Today was also the 11 year anniversary of Dougie's dad abandoning his family.

"Look at me." He lifted his head up and a tear fell from his face. "Your dad doesn't matter anymore. He was stupid enough to leave his family, just because he was tired of it. He doesn't deserve to be remembered. Hell, he doesn't even deserved to be in your thoughts." I brushed the tears from his cheeks.

He just looked at me and I sighed, "I know that two years ago my life took another turn, but that's what life is."

He just looked at me, silence was between us and his eyes were red, "That night, I changed. Maybe not as much as I have before, but I know you see it." I looked at him in the eye and I saw something in his eyes, I hadn't seen it in a long time. "It's not pushed out of my mind, I faced it head on, and I'm done with it, all of it." I smiled, "You did this for something else, didn't you?"

"No, I did it for you, but not to thank you." I stood up and held his hand out to me, which I took and stood up. "I did this, and broke up with Lou, because I found this." He reached into his pocket of his jacket and held it out to me. "Do you remember it?"

I smiled, "All to well." I looked up at him. "I have something to show you. I think it may remind you of this." I held up the letter.

"Well show me later. Because this.." He ran to the table and pulled away the cloth. It revealed a tray that was hidden under the table. He grabbed the tray and placed it on the table. "is for you." he took the plates and placed it on the table.

I stepped closer and examined the plates, "Fettuccini Alfredo?" I looked up at him in surprise, and he nodded, "Did I mention that you're my bestest friend in the whole world?" I asked as I came up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Once, or twice." He said as he returned the hug. "Now sit down, before I have to tie you down."

"Well then, you might grab some rope." I joked as I sat down. "I got a bit of a rebel streaking me, if you never knew." I winked at him and smiled as he laughed and sat down. I took a bite of the food. "Doug, this is amazing!" I looked at him, "Please tell me you didn't cook this."

He just shook his head as he laughed, "No, Tom did." I sighed and continued to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is rated M for a reason people. If you wanna blame something, blame this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks so much!" I heard Danny yell as he ran off stage. "Mate, I didn't know that we had so many fans here!" He yelled as they came into the dressing room.

I stood up and yanked the back of the plugs. "Dude, that may be because your songs are awesome!" I yelled and he closed his eyes. "I told you not to drink to much before." I said as Deana came out of the bathroom, and ran to Danny, bombarding him with kisses.

I made a face and pretended to gag. PDA is not my biggest fan, but it's not my pet peeve either. "I'm with ya on that one." Dougie said as he put an arm around me.

"Dude, if you could sweat anymore…" I said as I looked at him, "Phew, and you wreak." He looked at me hurt, "But I still love ya." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Well who couldn't love me?" He said smiling; all of us, except him, raised our hands, "Screw you guys." He said as we laughed and he sat on the couch and turned on the Xbox.

"C'mon, you are in desperate need of a shower." I grabbed Dougie's hand and yanked him up, "Actually all of you do, seeing as you need to visit my arriving mother." I gritted my teeth.

"Your mother is coming here?" Dougie said as his eyes widened, most likely in sheer horror. I bit my bottom lip hard and nodded. "Shit!" he responded.

"I don't understand why it's such a bad thing." Tom said as he got off the phone, most likely with Gio or Fletch, their manager.

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "Sweetie, you haven't met my mother. There's a reason why Dougie and I spend time on the roof." I said as I grabbed my phone, which was ringing so much, it was gonna fall off the table. "Speak of the she-devil." I plastered on a fake smile and answered the phone, "Hi, mum. What's up?"

"_So, I hear a lot of noise in the background, are you busy? 'Cos if you are, I'll call you later." _I stepped out of the dressing room, and outside the concert hall. I was followed by the guys and Dee.

"No, mom. I just got out from a concert, you know Dougie's here, they were performing tonight." I was practically dragging Dougie and the guys to the cars,

"_Oh, dear. You're gonna be so tired tomorrow." _I rolled my eyes as Dougie and I got in the car, and I started it up. _"Is John still there?"_

"No, he's in Melbourne visiting some friends and then he's heading home. I thought he told you." I pulled out of the lot and down the street, back to the house.

"_You know, he did. Well, I just wanted to call you from Moscow. Letting you know that I'll be there about 8 in the morning. Don't forget."_

"Why would I forget to pick up my own mother?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice that caused Dougie to snicker. I hit him when we got to a stoplight, "Don't worry mum, at 8 o'clock tomorrow, at the Sydney Airport. Bye." We turned into the driveway of my house.

"_Love you, bye."_ With that my mom hung up and I slid my phone into my jean pocket.

"So, when's she coming?" Dougie was waiting by the door when I finally got out of the car.

"8 tomorrow." I unlocked the door, "And then 'Hell Week' begins." I said sighing as I sat on the couch, "And if you don't know where Sarah and Jeanie went, they have senior retreat tonight. So, it's just the two of us tonight, mate."

"And I might wanna get cleaned up first, then." He said as he ran down the hall to the bathroom.

I shook my head and turned on the news. For about the last week, I've been immune to news reports, because my dad was arrested from something that he didn't do. I shook my head and continued to switch to different stations, then found some TV show, something like 'Law and Order: SVU' which is one of my favorite shows, it's been on for like 7 years and I've adored it since Day 1.

"Seriously, 'SVU' again?" Dougie said as he came into the room, in a pair of boxers and shorts and sat on the couch next to me.

"You got a better idea for something?" Dougie opened his mouth, "aside from porn." He shut his mouth. "I thought so." I smiled as I curled up close to him.

For a while, he and I watched the show. Then I glanced up and noticed that he was looking at me. "What?" I asked, as I lifted my head up to look into his captivating eyes.

"You just look amazing tonight." He said as he continued to look at me. I felt my cheeks get hotter, as well as his bare chest. He pushed a piece of hair out of my face, "Then again, you always do."

I hid my face from blushing, "Aww, your just saying that." I said as I looked back at him, finding something in his eyes. And I've never seen it before.

"No, I'm not." He turned so his body was facing me. "Your beautiful, and you always are." He came closer to me, so close to me, our noses were touching.

I looked into his eyes, and I knew what that look in his eyes was. I tilted my chin towards his, just making our lips touch lightly. I continued to look in his eyes, which had widened, "C'mon, I know that you want me." I said as I swung a leg over him, straddling his lap. "And I feel the same way." I began to touch his lips and pull away, teasing him, and it seemed to last forever.

Finally, Dougie took a hand and pulled it through my hair. "You're right." With those words, he pulled my face closer and our lips crashed together. I could feel sparks flow through me; my heart rate sped up and my breath started to catch in my lungs. After minutes of us kissing, he pulled away from me, I looked at him into his huge pupils.

"I hate when you think I can't handle it." I said slyly, my lips went to the crook of his neck. He threw his head back and I could feel his throat vibrate from his moans. I pulled away and he went for my neck. I moaned a few times, and I caught my breath when he hit my sensitive spot, which caused him to continue his biting.

Moments passed, then Dougie pulled away and found my eyes. I just smiled and kissed him, I opened my lips and let his tongue explore my mouth. I felt his hands trace the curves of my body, moving my tee up to my waist. My hands felt up and down his arms, that soon wrapped around me. I pulled away from his lips and began to give small kisses down his neck and onto his collar bone.

He pushed me away, "Is everything okay?" I asked, looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I think moving this event is in order." He said smiling at me. I shook my head, and smiled as I slid off of him, "I motion to the bedroom."

"And I second that motion." I said as I grabbed his arm, and headed down the hallway. When we reached the bed, I kneeled on the bed, and hooked my fingers to Dougie's shorts. I pulled him close and began to kiss him, softly at first but they gained force, speed and passion. He began to pull on my shirt, and I managed to pull away, so Dougie could pull the shirt off me.

My arms fell on his shoulders, and I continued to kiss along his collarbone. I began to push his shorts down, hoping he got the message, which he did. I moved my legs, so he had enough room to join me. He dropped his shorts, and crawled towards me, he snaked his arm around my waist and pushed my legs from under me. He allowed me to fall onto the bed, he went on top of me and began to plant kisses along my neck.

I reached the button of my jeans and undid them. Dougie noticed what I was doing, so he took the loose room for my legs on my jeans and when I lifted my butt up, he yanked the jeans away, all the while kissing me up and down my torso, and it sent shivers up and down my spine. I set myself down and Dougie crawled up to me, staring at me in the eye.

I closed my eyes as he continued to kiss the exposed skin. He circled his arms around me, and reached for the clasp for my bra. In a matter of seconds it was unsnapped and off my arms. We rolled, so I was on top, and I began to trail down Dougie's body, with kissing and when I reached his boxers, I stood up and went to my drawer. I pulled out a condom and laid it next to us.

As I got back on, I slid my panties off, leaving me totally naked. I began to pull on the waistband of his boxers as we kissed passionately, and he began to slide them off. Once he was free from them, we rolled over again, so I was pinned to the bed. Dougie began to kiss every inch of my body, making me tremble with excitement. He finally reached the spot between my legs, which I separated apart willingly. He rested his hand there and moved up so he looked at me, "You know we don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

"I know that, but I _do_ want you to." I said as I kissed him, one that was filled with all the lust and passion I could muster and transfer to him. His hand moved around the sensitive area and I began to buck my hips and move my head from side to side. Moans came from my throat, causing his fingers and his hand to move faster. He moved closer to me, and began to nibble on my ear and traced his lips down to my neck. Finally my muscles rippled through my body, I arched my back and stopped breathing for a moment as it took over me.

When it finished, I was breathing deep and quickly. Dougie then grabbed the condom and put it on, thank God it fit. He swung a leg over and I parted my legs again. He aligned himself first, then entered my core. I began to lightly dig my nails into Dougie's back as he continued to thrust inside me.

I managed to open my eyes, and I found him staring at me. He smiled, and he pushed deeper, causing me to moan. He fell close to me, and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. Time passed and I felt my muscles tightening again. Dougie's breath had become shallow and quick, as well as mine. Moments before I knew that we were both going to explode, he began to move faster and harder. I grabbed his face and began to kiss him.

The rippling started, this time more intense and violent. It caused me to scream out his name. I could tell that he was giving in to his orgasm and when it passed, he was laying next to me, face flushed.

"That was amazing." I said between my deep breaths. "That was mind-blowing!" I sighed as I grabbed a sheet from the bed and covered myself.

Dougie just wrapped his arms around my bare body, pulling me close and continued to stare at me straight in the eye, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said back as I kissed him. I reached behind me and turned the rest of the lights off.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up when the sunlight began to creep through the shades on the bedroom's window. I realized that as I opened my eyes, someone's chest was against mine. I smiled to find Dougie staring at me. "Were you watching me sleep?" He started to blush; I smiled and kissed him. I looked at the clock behind him, "Come on, big boy. We've got a mother to pick up in half in hour." I said as I let the sheet drop to the floor as I got up.

I turned and looked between my fallen hair, I saw Dougie's mouth wide open. I smiled and headed to my closet and shutting the door behind me. I went through the connecting door into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I noticed something in my eyes that seemed to elude me for so long. True happiness.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down my body, hugging every rise and fall. "Morning lovely." I heard someone say as arms wrapped around my waist. Dougie kissed my neck and turned us around.

"I'm a bit busy, you know ." I said as I grabbed a bit of shampoo from the bottle next to me and smoothed it over my scalp.

"Well, I'll just be the observer." He said as he moved away and leaned against the wall. I continued to clean my hair, ignoring the fact that someone was in front of me, watching every move I made (_And that sounds really stalker-ish_).

Once I had finished, I turned to him, "Well I'm done." He began to open the door and I stopped him by touching his hand, "But who said we had to get out so soon?" I bit my lip and pulled into a kiss.

* * *

"Mom, hi." I came out of my car and hugged my mom, "How was your flight?"

"It was fine, dear. It's good to see you, you look like such a lady. But you need to wear some long sleeves." She said as she got into the car and I put the luggage in the trunk and went to the driver's seat.

"Mom, it's like 90 degrees out _everyday_, long sleeves is sentenced torture here." I pulled into a lane and headed down the shoreline to my house. "So are you tired? Because I was thinking we should go out to dinner. The girls are coming back from their retreat this afternoon. And Dougie and the guys have been dieing to see you."

"Just as long as I get some rest." Was all my mom said as we pulled in.

"That's fine, I have to go help the guys in the studio anyways. So I'll be out of the house for most of the morning. And if you don't wanna go out, we could have dinner at my house, or the guys house." I said as I got out of the car. I went to the trunk and pulled out her luggage, leading my mom to the front door. I opened it up and pulled her luggage to her room on the second floor. "You should get some rest, mum. I'm gonna be downtown with the guys, I have my phone if you need me." I said as I dashed downstairs and back out the door. I went to my car and began to back out and drove down the street, turning where I needed to and ended up at the studio.

"Hey babe." Dougie said as he gave me a quick kiss as I entered the sound booth. "How's Suze?" That was our nickname for my mom(_aside from momzilla_).

"She's fine, taking a nap. I don't know if she wants to go out." I sighed as he hugged me tight. "Hey guys." I said waving slightly to the boys. Dougie gave me a kiss on the head, knowing that I'd be stressed for a few days.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Harry said as he came up to us. "Dougie got some action, Dougie got some action. Amy got some booty, Amy got some booty." Harry sang doing the 'Smack It' dance.

"And if you don't stop now, Judd. There's gonna be the action of my foot in your arse." I snapped at him. He stopped, at that instant, stood up straight and walked away. I smiled and looked at Dougie, he was smiling too. "Now that that's in order… Time for recording." I looked around me, and turned back to the sound board, on the other side of the wall. "What's the track we're doing today, then?" I asked as I pushed the 'intercom' button with one hand and slid on headphones with the other.

"POV." I didn't see who said it but I nodded and held my thumb up to Tom as he sat at the piano. He began to play the amazing composition for it. Danny came out and hugged me, "Good to see you today. Awake and well."

"Just wait, by the end of the week, I'll be pulling my hair out by the handfuls." I said as I bobbed my head to the piano Tom was playing. "My best bet is to lock the house door now."

Danny laughed, "I think that's why you shouldn't. We're here for you when you need us."

"Aww, thanks, Dan." I said as I hugged him once more. The piano stopped, "Hold that thought." I pushed down the 'intercom' button "Dude, that was fantastic!" I said to Tom, I kept the button down and turned to Danny, "Alrighty then, let's get some drums in that." I let go of the button, "Harry! You're up!" I thought for a moment, "In fact, it might be good-"

"If we did it all together, then did the voices separately?" Danny asked.

"That's a brilliant idea! Now why didn't I think of that?" I answered, "Oh my God, Danny beat me to a solution!"

"And the world will end in 7 days." Harry said flatly as he went into the sound proof room. Danny and Dougie soon followed.

"Counting off." Tom announced as I set the recorder in place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. So this story is drawing to a close. And I've been writing a sequel on this one, it focuses mainly on the wedding(of John and Jade) and Dee's and Danny's relationship. There's a poll up and open for you guys(including my silent readers) I think I might close it up in the beginning of August?  
Anyways, enjoy!! :)  
**

* * *

"Dee, Danny open the damn door!" I yelled as I banged on the door in the boys' house. "C'mon, my mom's gonna give birth to a cow if you don't get out right now!" The recording had gone well, seeing as we got more than 5 of the songs done. We just needed to add some effects to some of them, and they would be perfect.

My mom was now waiting downstairs with Jeanie, Sarah, Tom, Harry and Dougie for the past 3 minutes. Which could lead to utter chaos in a matter of 2 more minutes. "Danny, I'm so not kidding!" I opened the door.

And I saw them laying on the bed, with only a bed sheet covering. "For the love of God!" I yelled, causing Danny to jump off of Deana in utter shock; " don't even want to know what exactly they were doing even though I have a pretty clear idea. "Can you two pull away from each other for like 1 hour and get dressed and come downstairs so we can have dinner?" I asked, my eyes wide. Deana was motionless, but Danny managed to gulp and nod to me. "Good." I turned around and just before I shut the door, "And don't think I'm gonna forget this, because there are a lot more important things that fucking each other's brains out 24/7."

I shut the door and went back downstairs, "Sorry, the 2 are having a bit of difficulty, they should be down in a minute." I apologized for the horny couple upstairs, as I sat down next Dougie, making sure I didn't trip in my 5 inch heels, again.

"That's alright hon." My mom assured me, "I was just talking to the boys about the success they've had in England."

"Too bad that they didn't get as famous in America." I sighed as Dougie managed to snake an arm around my waist. "Then I'd see them all the time."

"But you and the girls leaving with us when we head back, aren't you?" Tom asked as Deana and Danny came down the hall.

"Yeah, but we might leave a day or two later, just to make sure that everything's in order." I was going to rent my house out, seeing as it's a ocean view house, and I knew that a majority of my money would come from that. "So now that everyone's here…" I stood up and gave Deana a sharp look, "I think we could head out. Unless, someone forgot something." I continued to give the daggering stare to Deana and Danny.

"No, I think we're all good." Harry assured us as we stepped outside. "So, how are we gonna split this up?"

"Sarah and I will ride with Amy." Jeanie popped into the conversation, "I'm sure, Mrs. Wilcox'll ride with us too."

"I can fit at least one more in." I held a finger up to indicate how many left my car could hold. "Any volunteers?"

"Could you be more blind?" Harry asked, as he pushed Dougie towards us, "but your car may be a bit tight, we can take Mrs. Wilcox."

"For the thousandth time, call my Susan. I don't bite." (_Not yet, wait a few months_) My mom chimed in. "I'll ride with the boys and Deana, I haven't caught up with her yet."

"'Kay mum. You can just follow us to the restaurant." We all turned I got into the driver's seat, "My mum not biting, huh, that'll happen when Hell freezes over."

"Lighten up, sweetheart." Dougie said as he buckled his seatbelt. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Just 2 more nights."

"Oh, God that's like an eternity." I moaned as I started the car and the girls got in. "So, are you ready for the hour of the night?"

"Yes, but not like the night you and Doug had." Sarah chimed in. I looked at her in the rearview in shock, "Yeah, we overheard from the boys."

"And it's about fucking time." Jeanie called. My mouth hung open, "C'mon we knew it was gonna happen." I pulled out and drove down the street with the boy's car in tow.

"No, _you __thought_ it was gonna happen." I pointed out. "Ever since you saw Dougie, the first thought that popped into you head was that I slept with him." Jeanie looked out the window, but it didn't hide her red cheeks. "Uh-huh." I looked back at the road.

"Uh-oh, Am's getting moody. What'd you see?" _Damn. _These girls are too smart for their own good. "C'mon, it's too early for your mum to get your tongue, what'd ya see?"

"Something that you shouldn't be doing for a long time." I retorted as we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Can you two go? I need to talk to Doug for a minute."

"Trouble in Paradise?" Sarah asked, I just shot her a look. Her expression dropped, and she followed Jeanie to the boys' car.

"What _did _you see?" Dougie asked. I covered my face. "C'mon, I'll find out sooner or later."

"It's not what I saw," I explained, "it's about hoping that it doesn't happen to us."

"And what would that be?" Dougie asked as he took my hand off the wheel.

"I saw Dee and Danny all over each other. It seems like whenever I see the two of them, they're like animals. It's like their entire relationship is sex."

"Why would you think that we'd be like that?" Dougie placed his hand on my chin and turned my head so I was facing him. "We've known each other for 16 years, and we've been friends for just as long. The only difference is that we can kiss and do it. Trust me, nothing's changed." He took my hands in his.

"Promise?" I asked, the last time he promised me, I was heartbroken because he broke it.

"With all my heart, which is with you."

"Awww. Dougie." I stroked his cheek, and I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe I fell for that one." Dougie laughed, and pulled me closer into a kiss. It gained momentum, but I had to end it quickly. "I _really_ hate to cut this short, but I think we need to get inside before they think we were abducted or something."

"S'pose you're right." Dougie sighed and got out. I did the same on the other side, meeting him at the front of the car. "Well, at least we don't have to countdown the days until we can't see each other again."

"True." I said but that's not what I was thinking. _What about my teaching, and the boys have their musical career, my job can't be moved, and I love my students at Sydney Central. _I had to stop myself from thinking anything further. As thoughts clouded my mind, Dougie put an arm around my waist. _This is _way _too much for you to be thinking about now, that's a year away. Just focus on the record and John and Jade's wedding. _"Only the days we've spent should matter."

"Cheers to that." We came inside the restaurant, and a wave of warmth hit us. "As if the sun outside wasn't enough." He stated sarcastically.

"Lighten up." I whispered as we came to the group. "So did… we…"

"I can't believe you." Jeanie said as everyone else's eyes widened. She stormed off and slammed the bathroom door.

"Sarah…" I turned to look at her, "what just happened here?" The hostess came to the group and told us that our table was ready. "Go ahead, I'll figure it out." I told Dougie. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran off with everyone else. "What's with Jean?"

"Did you tell her that we were going to London for the summer?" Sarah asked as we came to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I just don't get what…damn." This restaurant was owned by her family, how could I be so stupid. "Sarah, go on with everyone else."

I stepped into the bathroom, finding Jeanie curled into a ball, sitting on the couch. "Jeanie, sweetie?" I sat next to her, and put an arm around her. "I'm so sorry, the guys don't know and they've been here before. It didn't even cross my mind."

Jeanie lifted her head up and rested it on my shoulder, "It's alright. I'm sorry that I snapped."

"Oh, it's fine. You were overdue for a breakout. We all have them. C'mon, I bet they're waiting for us." I grabbed her hand and dabbed the tear tracks from her face. "Best to get back there quickly. We can talk about this later."

"But what about Dougie?" She asked, curled up on my side, as we walked outside to the large table set for us.

"What about him? If you don't want him to know, then we don't have to tell him." I stopped and put my hands on her shoulders as I faced her. "But if you don't want to talk to me about something, he's the second best person. I've trusted him with some of my biggest secrets, and I hope that you know that you can give me, and him, that trust, yeah?"

"Okay. Can we just go to the table?" She asked, as we stepped out into the warm air.

"Absolutely." I turned so I was next to her and we made out way to the crowded table. Jeanie took a seat between Sarah and Harry, which she didn't mind. While I took a seat between Dougie and Danny.

"Is everything alright?" Dougie whispered as he placed a hand on my covered thigh. I nodded and placed my hand over his. "You're sure?"

"Yes," I turned to everyone. "I propose a toast." I called as I lifted a glass of beer that was placed before me. "First off to the boys for their new album, which I think kicks ass. Second for the start of their own label."

"Now for Amy," Danny said as he turned to me, smiling. "She's been through Heaven and Hell and looks fitter than both combined!" I laughed hysterically as my mom rolled her eyes and the guys began to make cat calls. "Seriously. If she didn't show us how independent she was, I think we'd 've been long gone, and still on our label."

"Hear, hear!" Harry called. "To Amy, may her spunk keep us vigilant and hopeful for the days to come!" The glasses clinked and I downed a good portion of the beer.

"Also, though he may not be here at the moment, to John. May he survive Jade's stress and make it through the next few months." I called out and everyone seemed to agree, seeing as they lifted their glasses. I heard more clinking of our glasses, and I down another fifth of the remaining beer.

"So, when are you coming back home?" My mom asked as I placed my glass down.

"Next month, didn't you hear me before we left?" I asked her as I shook my head, Dougie's grip tightened on my hand. "I think I've told you five times, mom. I'd really appreciate it if you actually listened to me for once." I swear if Dougie could squeeze my hand any harder, it could possibly brake.

"Well, I'm sorry hun. I just have a lot on my mind, about the wedding." My mom responded rather sharply, "If you knew how busy I was-"

"Right, like I don't know what busy is. Like when I was teaching _and _producing _and _writing. Or when I was a college student, a writer _and _a business owner. Or maybe now, when I'm up for directing my first movie, writing half of a TV series _and _helping the boys with their album, not to mention the wedding." I stood up, "You know, it's lucky that I have a mother who has just enough time on her hands to even wish me a bloody birthday or congratulate me on a new job!" I walked onto the boardwalk, away from the stunned and silent table.

I covered my face with my hands and leaned onto the railing. The wind blew my hair into all sorts of different directions. All I could think was how in the world made my mother come off like that. Ever since I was 10 or so she's been like that to me, and it's only gotten worse.

_**Flashback**_

"Mum, I'm old enough to have one date with one boy!" I yelled at her as I span around to face her. "I'm smart enough to take care of myself!"

"No way are you mature enough. The way you hang out with Dougie and that Janice-"

"Her name is _Jane, _mum. For God's sake, the only reason you know Doug's name is that his family lives behind us! If he didn't, you'd think he was nothing but trouble."

"He _is _trouble, I just don't wanna see you get hurt at such a young age." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, unconvinced.

"There is no way Dougie is trouble mom. Is it a crime for me to goof off every so often? Maybe it is, seeing as it hurts your reputation!" I yelled at her. "I mean, that's all you ever care about anymore. If I don't do so well in school, it's your rep taking a dip." I threw my hands up, "And gosh we can't have that, not for the perfect family, now can we?" I asked sarcastically. "I mean, when Dad left, you had to keep your ground. And when life isn't going your way-"

"Go to your room this very instant!" Susan yelled at me, "I will be damn sure you never talk to me like that again!"

"With pleasure!" I screamed as I trudged up the stairs. "I can't wait 'til I'm old enough to get away from here!" I yelled as I slammed my bedroom door. I went to my window and opened it up and saw Dougie's window open.

I slid out and climbed down to the corner of the house, that was out of my mom's view. I slid down the drain pipe and went to the door on out fence. I opened it and climbed up the ladder that was on the garage. Once I reached the top, I walked up to the house's roof and went to Dougie's window.

"Dougie." I whispered as I tapped on the sill lightly. "Are you here?" There was no answer, with that I sneaked up to Jazzie's window, "Jazz, Jazz you here?" I whispered again.

The window of hers opened and Jazzie's head popped out, "Amy, what are you doing out here? Get in here before you fall off the roof." With that I crawled in and sat on her bed.

"Where's Doug? He's not in his room." I asked as Jazzie turned on the radio, which was playing 'Busted'. It wasn't that shocking for them to be playing it, 'Busted' wasn't bad, but after a while, it gets annoying.

"He's downstairs, playing some video games. Do you want me to get him?" She asked as she opened her door.

I nodded, "Just tell him to meet me on the roof with a blanket." I said as I went to the window again. Jazz left the room and I slid out and stepped onto the patch of roof that was between her and Doug's bedrooms. I laid there and looked at the stars.

"Hey." I looked to find Dougie there with a thick blanket. He laid it down and unrolled it to reveal two bottles of beer. "I think this could help with the conversation."

I sat up and turned to him "Do you always know how to cheer me up?" I asked as Dougie wrapped the blanket around us and handed me one of the beers. He shrugged his shoulders and I rested my head on one once it had rested.

**End Flashback**

"Ams?" I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders, which traced down to my waist and arms hugged my close. "Do you want to talk about it?" I lifted my head from my hands and looked back at Dougie, I shook my head no.

* * *

I shook my head in disbelief. My mom, from what I heard, had stood up not long after I left and stepped out of the restaurant, just like that. When Dougie, the girls and I arrived home, I bounded up to the room where she was staying. It was empty. _God, I really screwed things up now._ I stepped back downstairs solemnly and went into my room. I collapsed on my bed and began to bawl my eyes out, knowing that it wouldn't be so easy to fix it this time. Dougie came into my room and pulled me up from the bed and pushed me closer to him. He stroked my hair and held me while I cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys!! So this is it, the last chapter! I want to thank my silent readers, and a big big shout out to dani6531 for her review! Again, all people are able to review and vote for a sequel to this, which is what I'm working on(along with 2 other stories. Which, depending on how fast I finsh them, I'll post)**

* * *

*Three Weeks Later*

"Dougie, stop it!" I yelled as I saw a flick of the towel heading towards me. I managed to duck and glared up to see Danny standing there. "Hey, sorry about the mismatched ID." I apologized as I snatched the towel from his hands.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's alright. He's over here so much, I'm not surprised." I folded the towel and laid it on the kitchen counter. "So the packing's coming along?" He asked as he took a beer that was in the cooler next to the island.

"Yeah, I'm almost done actually." I placed the last of my shoes in a large box. "I just have most it sent to my John and Jade's. It's this and some of the stuff in my suitcase." I said as I kicked the box to the foyer and went and grabbed another beer for myself. "So what are doing here? I thought you and Dee would be pinned up against a wall somewhere." I took a victory sip of my beer.

"Funny one." Danny retorted as he sat on the chair by the island. "So you ready to head home?"

"I think so." I sat down next to him, I hid my face in my hands and sighed, "God in three months, John's gonna be tied down." I lifted my head to look up at Danny, "Can you believe it?"

"It's a little shocking. Not like you and Doug, though." Dougie did hang around here a lot and we went on a date practically every night. "We all knew it was gonna happen."

"Well, I hate to say it, but it was about time." Danny's eyes widened, "Well, I've known him for 16 years and since I was 12 I've had a crush on him. That's 6 years of waiting," I shook my head, "That makes me sound like I'm mental."

"Well, you're not." Danny put an arm around my shoulders. "You're a very sane person. Especially compared to some people that I know."

"Thanks." I sighed as Danny took a sip of beer. "So are _you _ready to be home? I can think you are."

"Kinda. But London weather sucks, here it's always so sunny." Danny glanced out of the window as he spoke. "I'll tell you one thing, we're for sure coming back."

"You are? Really?" My eyes widened as I looked at him. He nodded. "Oh, that's so great!" I hugged him, and he began to laugh. "I'm guessing you most likely need a place to stay?" He nodded, "Well, you guys can come here, then."

"Thanks. That might be helpful." Silence fell between us, making the time seem so long. "So, how are you and Dougie?"

"Amazing." I said smiling, I felt my cheeks gain heat and a hint of more color. "I don't things could be any better, really. And you and Dee?"

"Getting into some rocky stuff." I looked up at him concerned, "But we're working them out."

"Well, when she has her course set, she doesn't change so radically as I do. If she wants to stick with it, she'll work it out."

"So any arguments between the two of you?" He asked as I took a swig of beer, "You're not gonna do anything radical, are you?" He asked, laughing. I hit him on the shoulder and laughed along with him.

"Not unless he wants me to. So I heard you guys are going sky diving once more, and surfing too. Am I mistaken?" I asked, before taking the last sip of my beer.

"Yeah, do you wanna come and see our progress?" He asked, "I'm not that good, but Doug and Tom's come along really well."

"I wonder why?" I asked looking up at the ceiling. I smiled, "Maybe if you wanted me to teach you, you could've been better off."

"Nah, I don't think so." He smirked and snatched the bottle from my hands.

"Sure, ya don't. You must be 'Mr. Graceful and Balanced' then, huh?" I taunted him as I stood up, then tripped on my heels and fell down, "Not a damn word, Jones." I said as I got up and found Danny's hysterical face. He was getting redder by the minute. I shook my head, "Now, I'm going downstairs for a bit, I'll be back up in a minute." With that I turned on my heel and headed down the hall and down my stairs to my basement, I made sure everything that I was bringing was gone, leaving furniture and general pictures intact.

I came back upstairs and I found Danny sitting back on the stool, and he had turned on the TV in the living room, he had turned himself to face it. "I trust you had your laughs when I was downstairs?" I asked as I sat next to him. He turned to me, eyebrows raised, "You seriously think I left for no reason? C'mon you know me better than that, don't you?"

"Do I have to tell you if I did?" Danny asked, I shook my head, "Well…." His face grew smaller.

I laughed, "Okay, okay. I get it." I held a hand up to stop him from making that face. "Well, Danny. I don't know about you, but I have some things to finish packing and then the girls and I are going shopping."

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted." He said dramatically. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, Danny Boy!" I called to him and he turned around. I got up and hugged him tightly, "See you in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah." He let go and went back to the house. I closed the door and went to my room and opened up the windows, which were part of the balcony.

* * *

The air blew into my room and swirled around me. I sighed and went back into my closet to pick a few things out and placed them in my suitcase. I found a pair of skinny grey jeans and my 'Wonderland' tour shirt. When I saw the shirt and I smiled, it brought back a few memories, the good, the bad, and the _really _really ugly (_What do you want me to say? I'm not that much of a cliché, am I?_) I took off my other shirt and replaced it with the tour shirt, and put on the skinny jeans in place of my sweats. I pulled back pieces of my hair back and tied it with an elastic. I slid on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed my purse and my keys.

"Hey, girls! Are we gonna go shopping or what?!" I yelled upstairs to the two girls upstairs. "I can't wait forever, ya know!"

"We're coming!" Jeani called back to me. While I waited downstairs, I turned off the TV and pulled my sunglasses out of my bag. Seconds later, the two came downstairs and were adorned in tank tops and shorts. "We're ready!"

"And you two look like summer." I responded as I put on my sunglasses in place and headed outside with the girls in tow. "So, where do we go first?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah asked as we reached into the car. I unlocked it and got into the driver's seat. "The mall!"

"Fine, but I'm running around just because we can't find the exact one, we can wait until we get to London in 2 days. I know where _everything_ is there." I responded, as I started the car and pulled out. "God, two more days. No way am I gonna sleep for now."

"I'm sure Dougie can help you with that." Jeanie snickered and I shot her a look through the rearview mirror and sighed angrily. _This is gonna be an interesting trip._

"Guys!" I called out to them from the shore in my bare feet, tankini top and jeans. "C'mon! We have to leave at 4 in the morning, if you stay out any longer-"

"Chill out, Amy!" Harry called back, "We just wanna catch one more wave!" I waited a little longer and sat on the shore, letting my feet get wet by the tide.

"Well, it's not gonna be that much fun! The water's getting colder by the second!" I reasoned with them. I did do some surfing with them, but once the sun went down, I headed to my house and dried off and changed. "I'm not gonna be blamed for you getting pneumonia if ya catch it!"

There was no response from the boys, they were too focused on the waves. "AM!" I looked up at the balcony and saw Jeanie standing there. "Can I come down?"

"If you want." I called back, I looked out at the boys as Jeanie climbed down the ladder hooked on the balcony.

Once she got there, she sat down next to me, "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow."

"I know, I can't wait for you and Sarah to see London, it's such an amazing city." I responded and sighed, "But I am gonna miss Sydney, I'll give you that much."

"Well, we can always come back, can't we?"

"Do you want to stay in London?" I felt a bit guilty, deciding to move back to London for a year on a whim. I hadn't really thought about Jeanie and how she felt about the whole thing (_What happened to my rational decisions?_).

"I don't know, you've always spoken so highly of it. And I love Sydney, but I'm sick of it. If you wanna stay in London, I'll stay with you."

I turned to Jeanie and smiled, "Of course you will, you haven't a choice. I'm your mother after all."

"_Technically."_ Jeanie pointed out as I saw the boys, she stood up as they got closer

"Technically." I repeated her as I stood up, "So, who's not cold yet?" None of the boys raised their hands, "I hate to say it…" I smiled.

Tom held up his hand, "We know, we know. You told us so."

I looked up and sighed, "God, I love being right, which is all the time." I heard a snicker, "Then why am I a teacher, Danny?" I turned to look at him, knowing that it was him that had snickered, "From what I remember, you can barely open a door without some sort of injury being afflicted on you."

"Huh?" Danny asked, with his mouth open and his eyebrows up in question.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I state my case." I said as I turned back around, noticing an arm put around my shoulders. "Hi there." I greeted Dougie as he kissed me on the forehead.

I heard gagging sounds, "Oh, shut it! It's better than sucking each other's faces off in front of everyone, _Danny._" I whispered the last part, and turned to Danny, smiling insanely.

"Whatever." He sighed. _Uh, oh. Something's up._

"Guys, there's some tea in the kitchen and blankets if you want 'em." The boys began to run and I was able to catch Danny's arm. "Can you hang back for a bit?" He nodded and stood beside me.

"Danny, what's wrong? You seem so out of it." He stood silent, "Danny… you can't hide anything from me, not for long."

He continued to be silent, I sighed and stared at him. "Is it with Dee?" He shook his head, "I can tell it's with a girl, who?"

"You." He turned to look at me, _Huh?! _Apparently, that's the expression on my face, "Do you remember the premier party?"

I bit my lip and nodded, knowing exactly what night he was talking about. "I remember I got wasted, really badly." And he hesitated for a moment, "And I remember kissing you and telling that I loved you and Dee." He looked at me straight in the eye, "Amy, I'm so sorry. I don't know what was going through my head." I held my hand up to stop him from saying anything else.

"I know you are, and you already apologized for it. You don't need to do it two years later, you know."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what I did. Now I do, and you're right. You're like a sister to me, and you're the coolest chick I've ever met." I raised an eyebrow. (_Dee better not hear this._) "Aside from Dee, obviously. But I thought that you would be mad at me. I mean, after that was the-" Danny stopped and hesitated.

"The abduction." I said to him, "Danny, I'm fine. I've had all my recuperation I need to survive for a long time. I'm okay if you talk about it."

"But all of that in one night, I mean, you seemed so calm after it."

"And I was hiding it." I looked out at the rising moon, and sighed heavily, "Danny, on the way to the yard, I practically exploded when Dougie kept asking me if I was okay. I always said I was, but in truth." I sighed, "In truth, in my head, none of it happened. And when he kept asking me, it brought it back to me, and it hit hard." My breath caught in my lungs as I continued to talk, "I finally started yelling at him. I got into it too fast and too hard and I made fun of him, and I told him that his 'pet' can't be chained up forever. I gave him the bird and ran to the station." My eyes stung and something trickled down my cheek. "You have no idea how bad I felt. The day after the abduction was a lot worse than the day itself."

"Shhh." Danny hugged me close, "It's alright. It's all over." I let the tears fall and Danny swayed back and forth, calming me down. "You okay?"

I wiped away my tears and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Aren't you freezing?" I asked, seeing as the guys didn't wear swimsuits. "C'mon, we better get you warmed up. Hope you didn't catch something."

"Danny Jones does not get sick." I turned to him, giving him a skeptic look. "Okay, only on tour, and that was Tom's fault."

"Sure. Sure it was, Danny." I responded as I began to climb up the ladder, "Whatever you say." Once we got to the top, we headed inside, where everyone was on the couches or the floor, wrapped in blankets and with a cup of tea in their hands. "How is everyone?" I asked, as Danny and I came in.

"Fine." I didn't catch from who it was from, but I think it was Tom. I went down the hall and into my room. I got rid of my swim top and replaced it with a bra and a blue shirt. I went back to the living room and looked for Dougie.

"Hey, beautiful." He said as I came closer to him. He opened part of the blanket for me to get in and warmed up from the night air. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I whispered back as I scooted closer to him, "I think I might just fall asleep here and now." I lifted my head up, "On that note, Hey!" I yelled at everyone, "Get to sleep! And in your respective places, please." Since the guy's rent was up, they had stayed here for a couple of days.(_And I have two words for every morning, noon and night. Loud and chaotic._)

"Night." Was all Sarah said as she and Jeanie went up the stairs, and was soon followed by the rest of the boys going to the basement. That left me and Dougie all alone on the couch.

"How about we stay here?" Dougie asked as he pulled the blanket tighter, pushing us together.

"Well," I put a finger to my chin, pretending to be deep in thought, "Let's not and say we did." I unwrapped myself from the blanket, and stood up grabbing Dougie's hand in the process. "Come on, we can watch TV in the bedroom."

"We could do something else, you know." Dougie said as I pulled him off the couch. I continued down the hall, and once we got into the room, I shut the door and I felt his hands circle around my waist, pulling me close to his chest.

"Well," I slid out of his grasp and walked back to my empty closet. I slid off my shirt, bra and jeans and slid on a silken nightie. I came back out and got into bed, next to Dougie. "We can wait until we get to London, can't we?"

Dougie was too busy staring at me in the nightie to notice. I sighed and turned on the TV, I switched through the channels, until I found 'Law and Order'. With that I got closer to Dougie and rested my head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, I started to think of this song by Daughtry. I began to song it a bit.

"Staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain. I'm going to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing. And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Well, I'm going home. To the place where I belong, were your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from, no I think you got me all wrong. Don't regret this life just for me. Well, these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home.

"The miles are getting longer, it seems. The closer I get to you."

Dougie joined in, "I've not always been the best man, or friend for you. But you're loving me, too. And I don't know why, you always to give me another try."

_Home,_ I looked up and Dougie and smiled, _I'm not sure if that's the place where I belong, but wherever Dougie stays in my mind, it is home. _I leaned closer and gave him a deep kiss. _And nothing could be better than that._

* * *

**Okay that's all for me. So I thought I'd give you guys a quick overview of the others I'm writing**

**_What A Homecoming: _Layla Churchon is Danny's best friend and has been close to him for longer than he can remember. Well, now she's coming home to London, and she's bringing some news that can turn the boys' world inside out and upside down, for better or for worse. There's people to blame and responsibility to take up, but who's gonna do it?**

**_Friends or Fate: _Maxmisa Ryan is a superstar! She acts, writes, and is the lead for one of the biggest all-girl rock groups in America, the Bayonettes. She also happens to be best friends with Frankie Stanford, member of the UK girl group, The Saturdays, and she's able to pull some strings for the Bayonettes to open for a band she's very close to...(I dare you to take a guess) Twists and turns of their tour!**


End file.
